Brother Compleks
by NaruFhia Uchiha
Summary: kisah tentang seorang gadis yang beruntung karena memiliki dua kakak lelaki yang tampan (Sasuke Uchiha & Itachi Uchiha), namun benarkah ia beruntung memilikinya? atau malah jadi penghalang dalam kisah cintanya? - AU- Matsuri - Uchiha Sasuke - Uchiha Itachi - Gaara - Sakura / Gaamatsu - Sasusaku - HinaNaruShion - HanaItaKonan
1. Chapter 1

-BROTHER COMPLEKS-

.

.

.

"nii-chaaaaaan ayo cepat kita sudah telat !" teriakan seorang gadis membahana di sebuah kediaman mewah milik keluarga Uchiha.

Gadis itu berlari menuruni tangga, dengan penampilan yang sudah rapih tentunya, rambut coklatnya dibiarkan terurai sebahu.. menggunakan seragam sekolah dengan badge lambang Konoha Global School di dada kirinya, kemaja putih dengan dasi kotak-kotak oren hitam . dan rok diatas lutut dengan corak kotak-kotak oren hitam juga.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama masuk sekolah rupanya, ya gadis periang ini baru akan mengenyam bangku SMA-nya mulai hari ini. Begitu pun dengan kakaknya yang juga sama baru masuk tahun ajaran baru.

"hn kau yang telat Matsuri." ujar sang kakak. Nampak sudah duduk dimeja makan. Mata kelamnya melirik sedikit menatap sang adik yang baru saja memasuki ruang makan.

Matsuri si adik terkikik geli melihat sang kakak dengan noda selai coklat disudut bibirnya, "nii-chan kalo makan jangan kaya anak kecil dong hihihi.."

Pemuda berambut raven yang mencuat kebelakan, bermata onyx itu mengernyit, diusap sudut bibirnya dengan ibu jarinya..

"hahaha kau harusnya ubah kebiasaanmu sejak kecil itu Sasuke !" ujar seorang pemuda lain dari seberang meja yang berhadapan dengan tempat Sasuke duduk.

"diam kau baka aniki !" tegas Sasuke pemuda berambut raven mencuat tadi kepada pemuda yang meledeknya

"hahahaha" pemuda yang berambut raven panjang dengan dikuncir rendah kebelakang itu, hanya tertawa renyah menanggapi adiknya yang nampak kesal.

"Itachi-nii jangan meledek Sasuke-nii, nanti dia kalo ngambek nyeremin." ujar Matsuri, sontak membuat Itachi terkekeh. Dan Sasuke mendelik kearah Itachi-pemuda berambut raven terkuncir tadi.

"sudahlah, jangan banyak berbicara dimeja makan !" tegas Fugaku sang kepala keluarga, menyudahi canda tawa pagi dikeluarga Uchiha itu.

"iya, bukan kah kalian harus buru-buru? Ayo Matsuri kau habiskan sarapan mu !" ujar sang Ibu-Mikoto- ibu tiga anak yang masih tampak cantik diusianya. Dengan helaiyan rambut raven yang panjang.

Semua yang ada dimeja makan pun diam, menikmati sarapan dengan hikmad.

Sungguh keluarga yang harmonis dan penuh kehangatan..

"nii-chan ayo cepat berangkat, kalian juga sudah selesai kan?" Matsuri bangkit dari kursinya, dan menatap ke Sasuke yang duduk disisi kanannya, dan berpaling ke Itachi yang duduk disebrang meja Sasuke.

"ah iya, Suri-chan kau tidak sabar sekali.." ujar Itachi seraya bangkit dari kursinya, diikuti Sasuke yang bangun sambil menenggak air putih digelasnya hingga tandas.

"kalian hati-hati ya, Sasuke, Itachi jaga Matsuri baik baik ya !" Mikoto nampak bangkit dan menghampiri ketiga anaknya

"hn, ka-san tenang saja," ujar Sasuke, yang sudah beranjak dari ruang makan menuju ruang depan hendak memakai sepatu.

Itachi menoleh ke sang ibu, diciumnya pipi ranum sang ibu dan tersenyum "ka-san tak perlu khawatir, kita akan menjaga si cerewet ini dengan baik," ujar Itachi sambil mengacak pucuk kepala Matsuri yang ada disebelahnya "ya kan Suri-chan hemm..?" tambahnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Matsuri.

"uh nii-chan apa apaan sih? Rambutku sudah rapih gini jadi berantakan lagi kan.." kesel Matsuri dengan perlakuan kakak sulungnya itu..

"sudah Matsuri, rambutmu tetap cantik kok hemm.." ujar Mikoto seraya mengelus rambut Matsuri..

"hehehe yasudah ya ka-san, tou-san kami berangkat dulu," pamit Matsuri sambil membungkukan badan, diikuti Itachi dan berlalu keruang depan menyusul Sasuke yang sudah duluan. "jaaa~"

"hem.. aku juga berangkat Mikoto." sang kepala keluarga-Fugaku juga telah usai dengan sarapannya. Dan pamit pada sang istri-Mikoto. Untuk pergi kerja seperti rutinitas hariannya.

(^/_\^)(='_'= ) ( ^::^)

Ketiga anak dari Uchiha Fugaku itu pun pergi menggunakan mobil menuju sekolah mereka, si sulung Itachi juga satu sekolah dengan Matsuru dan Sasuke. Dia kini duduk di kelas 3. Dan Sasuke serta Matsuri baru akan duduk di kelas 1 .

Di dalam mobil, matsuri hanya menatap keluar jendela dari kursi belakang, sementara Sasuke nampak duduk dan mengutak atik player music dihadapannya, mencari lagu yang dia suka. dan di sebelahnya Sasuke ada Itachi yang sedang fokus menyetir..

"hemm aku jadi gugup nih.." dengus Matsuri entah pada siapa

"kau tak usah segugup itu Suri-chan, semua pasti akan baik baik saja," Itachi tampak melirik sedikit ke Matsuri dari kaca spionnya.

"emm.. aku takut kalau nanti tidak sekelas dengan Sasuke-ni," Matsuri mengembungkan pipinya

"kenapa kau takut, waktu SMP saja kalian tidak satu sekolah tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Itachi, dengan wajah bingung dan melirik ke Sasuke

"hn, kau jangan manja Matsuri" Sasuke pun angkat bicara

"siapa yang manja si ni-chan? Huh.." dengus Matsuri makin memajukan bibirnya

"ne sudahlah, walaupun nanti tidak sekelas, aku yakin kau pasti akan dapat teman yang baik Suri-chan." Itachi mengedipkan sebelah matanya dari spion ke arah Matsuri, Matsuri yang melihatnya hanya menjulurkan lidahnya.

Hemm memang kebiasaan kakak sulungnya, selalu saja mengedipkan matanya, itu kebiasaan dari kecil mereka.. 'dasar play boy' pikir Matsuri

XXXXX BROTHER COMPLEKS XXXXXX

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya cuma numpang minjem

Warning: AU, OOC, Gaje, Typo

Author: NaruFhia (Sakura-chan)

Pairing char: gaara, sasuke, itachi, sakura, matsuri, naruto, hinata dll

Kalau kalian merasa pernah baca yang seperti ini, jangan anggap aku ngejiplak dari situ ya.. aku cinta karyaku sendiri.. ^_^

Selamat membaca^o^

Matsuri POV

Aku Uchiha Matsuri, usia ku kini 15 tahun, ini adalah hari pertamaku masuk SMA. Aku sangat gugup, tapi berkat aniki ku yang tampan tampan ini aku merasa lebih baik sekarang.

Ya mereka memang selalu ada untukku, mereka sayang sekali padaku. Haha aku nampak yakin sekali ya? Karena memang semua itu benar.

Ya walau Sasuke-nii nampak dingin sekali, tapi aku tau dia begitu baik dan aku bisa merasakan kehangatan disisi lain dari dirinya..

Begitu pula dengan kakak sulung ku Uchiha Itachi, dia memang lebih hangat orangnya, ga secuek Sasuke-nii.. tapi kalau dengan orang yang tidak dikenal atau dengan orang yang tak dia suka, Itachi-nii bisa lebih dingin dari pada Sasuke-nii hihihi lucu ya mereka..

Hahaha aku juga sayang sekali dengan mereka, aku sedikit khawatir, takut jika nanti aku tak sekelas dengan Sasuke-nii. Iya sih memang waktu SMP kami memang tidak satu sekolah karena beberapa alasan tertentu. Dan itu tak ada masalah. Tapi tetap saja kini aku ingin sekali sekelas dengannya hehe manja sekali si aku ini?

Hemm pasti pada heran mengapa aku bisa satu angkatan dengan kakak ku.. hehe dan kenapa aku bisa seumuran dengan Sasuke-nii? Kita Cuma beda beberapa bulan usianya.

Yaa aku sebenarnya memang bukan dari keluarga Uchiha, saat usia ku 3 tahun. Aku diadopsi oleh keluarga Uchiha sebagai anak.

Ayah dan ibuku meninggal karena kecelakaan, dan orang tuaku sahabat dekat dengan tou-san (Fugaku). Maka dari itu aku diangkat menjadi anak oleh keluarga uchiha.

Tapi walau begitu, aku sudah dianggap seperti keluarga mereka sendiri, mereka begitu baik padaku. Dan tak pernah mengungkit statusku sebagai anak angkat, Tou-san dan Kaa-san juga selalu membagi rata kasih sayangnya pada kami bertiga..

Yah itu sebabnya warna rambutku lain sendiri dari mereka, tapi mata kelam onyx ku ini bisa kuandalkan haha setidaknya mata kami sama.

Kadang aku sedih karena ada beberapa anak, yang meledekku.. katanya 'hahaha kau anak pungut jangan belaga Uchiha ! haha anak pungut saja belagu' hufh aku kesal sekalli mendengarnya.

Ya memang keluarga Uchiha itu sangat terpandang di Konoha city. Tou-san sebagai pengusaha sukses juga sangat terkenal. Jadi aku sedikit berat mengemban nama Uchiha.

Tapi aniki-aniki ku yang tampan ini selalu datang membela dan melindungiku.. ku akui waktu SD aku begitu cengeng.. tapi Sasuke-nii selalu datang untuk menenangkanku, dan Itachi-nii selalu menghiburku dengan candaannya.

Makanya, aku selalu bahagia disini..

Tak terasa perjalananku sudah berakhir, kini mobil vorce hitam Itachi-nii sudah memasuki gerbang sekolah..

Sekolah yang besar dan elit, dengan tulisan 'KONOHA GLOBAL SCHOOL' terpampang jelas didepannya..

Aku jadi tak sabar hihi..

-End Matsuri Pov-

-Normal Pov-

Mobil hitam itu pun memasuki area sekolah..

Setelah diparkir, keluarlah mereka dari dalam mobil. Terdengar beberapa teriakan histeris dari beberapa gadis disana. Fans girl Itachi rupanya.

"kyaaa Itachi-kun..."

"waahh Itachi-kun tampannyaaa.."

"loh itu siapa? Kyaaaa tampan juga."

"iya waaah tak kalah tampan dengan Itachi senpai !"

"ih siapa gadis itu? Kenapa semobil dengan Itachi-koi (?)"

Begitulah reaksi mereka saat melihat ketiga uchiha yang baru turun dari mobil.

"hemm Itachi-nii, banyak sekali fans girl mu.. sepertinya kau harus jelaskan pada mereka kalau aku ini adikmu. Jika tidak, aku akan dikeroyok nih..." ujar Matsuri sambil melirik ke segerombolan gadis tadi, matsuri bergidik ngeri saat mendapat tatapan mengerikan dari fans girls Itachi..

"hn, biarkan saja. Mereka tak akan berani Suri-chan," Itachi pun merangkul pundak Matsuri, dan berlalu memasuki gedung sekolah. Diikuti Sasuke yang berjalan santai sambil memasukan kedua tangannya kedalam saku.

Jeritan histeris pun kembali terengar, karena perilaku Itachi pada Matsuri..

(^/_\^)(='_'= ) ( ^::^)

"hn, sepertinya kalian harus lihat mading dulu untuk tahu kelas kalian," ujar Itachi pada kedua adiknya "ayo aku antar kalian ke mading."

"semoga saja kita sekelas ya nii-chan," Matsuri menoleh ke Sasuke

"hn" hanya itu jawaban Sasuke, tapi jauh dalam hatinya Sasuke benar benar berharap sekelas dengan adiknya, agar bisa selalu melindungi sang adik.

Didepan mading tidak terlalu ramai, nampaknya banyak siswa yang sudah memasuki kelasnya.

Itachi, Sasuke dan Matsuri pun menelusuri setiap nama yang terpampang dimading..

Nampak raut wajah Matsuri berubah "hn.. aku di kelas 1-B," lalu menoleh ke Sasuke "nii-chan kelas 1-A ya?"

"hn.. tak apa Matsuri," ujar Sasuke

"yah kau tak usah sedih gitu dong Suri-chaan~" hibur Itachi "ya sudah, ayo aku antar kekelas kalian !"

Mereka pun berjalan melewati koridor koridor yang mulai senggang..

Terlihat papan diatas pintu dengan tulisan [KELAS 1-A] disisi kiri mereka

"hn Sasu-chan, ini kelas mu. Kau masuklah, biar Matsuri bersama ku !" ujar Itachi

"hn, jangan panggil aku seperti itu lagi baka aniki !" Sasuke mendengus kesal dengan panggilan semasa kecilnya dari Itachi

"hemm iya iyaa, sudah sana masuk !" Itachi mengetukan dua jari telunjuk dan tengahnya pada dahi Sasuke.. kebisaanya sejak dulu.

"tsk !" Sasuke mengernyit tak suka

"jaa Sasuke-nii, sampai nanti.." Matsuri melambai, dibalas senyum tipis oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke pun memasuki kelasnya, wajahnya langsung berubah saat mendapati rambut kuning yang mencolok dari depan kelas.

"hoooooiii TEME ! aku sudah menyediakan temapat untukmu, kemarilah !" seru seorang anak laki-laki bermaut spaik berwarna kuning, dengan cengiran lima jarinya. Nampak panggilan 'Teme' itu ditunjukan pada Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya memutar onyx-nya bosan dengan tingkah sahabatnya sejak SD itu, mungkin bosan karena harus sekelas lagi dengan Naruto-pemuda berambut kuning itu.

Tapi setelah onyx-nya melihat helayan surai soft pink dari gadis yang duduk didepan Naruto, Sasuke pun menarik sudut bibirnya sedikit.

"ohayou Sasuke-kun.." sapa gadis bersurai soft pink tadi pada Sasuke, mata emerald-nya nampak cerah dengan senyum manis yang ia tunjukan.

"hn, ohayou Sakura," jawab Sasuke pada gadis pink tadi yang ternyata bernama Sakura

sasuke pun duduk disebelah Naruto, tempat yang memang sudah disediakan oleh naruto, saat naruto tahu sasuke sekelas dengannya.

Naruto yang sedari tadi melihat Sasuke dan Sakura saling pandang tanpa melihat kearahnya pun mulai "Ehemm.." berdehem membuyarkan suasana.

"aduuh kalian ini beruntung sekali bisa sekelas, aku harus protes pada tsunade ba-chan karena ada sepasang kekasih disini," ujar Naruto, ya Naruto Namikaze memang cucu dari pemilik sekolah ini yaitu Tsunade Namikaze.

"hemm.. kau iri saja sih Naruto wek.." ujar Sakura sambil menjulurkan lidahnya meledek pada Naruto

Sasuke pun hanya mendelik tajam pada Naruto

Yaa ternyata Sasuke dan Sakura sudah pacaran sejak mereka SMP. Dan takdirlah yang membuat mereka sekelas lagi.

"Sakura..!"

Sakura menoleh pada suara yang tak asing lagi baginya. Nampak gadis bersurai kuning pucat sedang melambaikan tangan padanya dari depan kelas.

"Ino, kau dari mana saja?" tanya Sakura pada gadis yang menyapanya.

Ino pun menghampiri tempat Sakura dan duduk disebelah Sakura. "ah aku habis kekelas Sai-kun di sebelah, sekalian mengantar Hinata, Hinata rupanya tak sekalas dengan kita," ujarnya

"oh begitu, tapi dia bersama Tenten kan?" tanya Sakura lagi

Ino melepas ranselnya dan kemudian menatap Sakura, "ya.. tapi sepertinya Tenten belum bisa masuk, dia demam pagi ini."

"hemm begitu kah?" tampak raut cemas diwajah Sakura

"huh coba saja Hinata sekelas dengan kita.." dengus Naruto sambil melekukan tangannya di belakang tengkuknya sebagai bantalan.

"hahaha lagian kau mau apa kalau Hinata sekelas lagi dengan mu? Harusnya kau bertindak cepat dari kita SMP dulu, Naruto !" seru Ino

"huuaaaa apa yang kau bicarakan aku tak mengerti." Naruto membuang muka kearah lain

"hah dasar tidak peka !" dengus Sakura, lalu kembali menatap Sasuke, "eh Sasuke-kun adik mu mana? Apa tidak sekelas dengan kita?" tanya Sakura

"oh Matsuri-chan ya? Tadi aku melihatnya di kelas Hinata, dia 1-B kan Sasuke?" ujar Ino

"hn" lagi-lagi singkatlah jawaban Sasuke

(^/_\^) TBC(='_'= ) ( ^::^)

**Bagaimana Matsuri dengan kelasnya? Apa dia akan senang dikelasnya tampa kakaknya sasuke?...

Ada yang pensaran lanjutannya?

Gimana nih fic saku yang ini?

Lanjut ga?"

Gimana menurut minna?

review ya

6


	2. Chapter 2

11

**CHAPTER 2**

**xxxxx BROTHER COMPLEKS xxxxx**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya cuma numpang minjem**

**Author: Sakura-chan **

**Warning: Au, OOC, typo**

**Rate: T**

**Pairing char: gaara, sasuke, itachi, sakura, matsuri, naruto, hinata dll**

**Kalau kalian merasa pernah baca yang seperti ini, jangan anggap aku ngejiplak dari situ ya.. aku cinta karyaku sendiri.. ^_^**

**Selamat membaca^o^**

Dikelas Matsuri pun masih hiruk pikuk dengan obrolan obrolan dari berbagai penjuru kelas, Matsuri duduk dibelakang kursi Hinata, disamping kursi Hinata sendiri masih kosong. Untuk Tenten rupanya.

Matsuri sendiri duduk dengan temannya sejak SMP yaitu Yukata, gadis berambut hitam panjang dengan iris mata berwarnya coklat. yang terlihat kalem tapi sebenernya ga beda jauh sama Matsuri cerewetnya.

Tiba-tiba kelas makin ramai terintrupsi dengan suara gadis gadis yang histeris karena kedatangan seorang lelaki

Helayan merah marun nampak muncul didepan kelas, pemuda itu napak mengedarkan mata jadje-nya keseluruh penjuru kelas. Nampak mencari seseorang.

Pandangannya berhenti tepat pada Masuri, Matsuri mengernyit heran ditatap oleh pemuda itu.

pemuda tampan dengan tato bertuliskan 'AI' didahi kirinya itu berjalan santai menuju Matsuri. Dengan tatapan masih memandang Matsuri.

Matsuri jadi salah tingkah ditatap seperti itu.

Semakin dekat jantung Matsuri jadi terasa ingin copot karena pandangan yang diberikan pemuda itu begitu tajam padanya.

Semakin dekat, dan semakin dekat.. beberapa langkah lagi

'aduh kenapa sih dia? Siapa dia?' Matsuri bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya

Dan ya ! Matsuri dilewati begitu saja, ternyata pemuda itu menuju kursi tepat dibelakang Matsuri.

"hay Gaara, apa kabar?" tanya pemuda lain, yang berambut hitam lurus dan berkulit pucat kepada pemuda berambut merah marun tadi.

'Gaara? Nama anak laki-laki tadi Gaara?' pikir Matsuri sambil sedikit melirik lewat ekor matanya.

"baik, kau sendiri, Sai?" jawab sekaligus tanya balik dari Gaara pada pemuda berambut hitam disebelahnya yang ternyata bernama sai.

"ya, aku baik," jawab sai

.

.

.

"hey Matsuri, kau lihat cowo tadi? Itu tuh yang rambut merah, tampan ya?" ujar Yukata berbisik sambil menyenggol nyenggol sikut Matsuri

Matsuri tersentak "hn," hanya itu? Wah rupanya Matsuri sudah benar- benar jadi Uchiha dengan jawaban ambigunya, khas Uchiha sekali.

Matsuri menoleh kebelakang, tepat pada Gaara dengan pandangan innocent-nya.

Gaara juga balik menatap Matsuri, dengan pandangan seolah berkata 'ada apa?'

"ah, kau Matsuri kan?" tiba tiba Sai bertanya "Matsuri Uchiha, adik dari Sasuke Uchiha kan ?"

"hn, kau kenal kakak ku?" Matsuri mengalihkan pandangannya pada sai, dan malah balik tanya

"yaa tentu, aku satu sekolah dengannya waktu SMP, aku juga kan pernah kerumah mu," jawab Sai dengan senyum manis tapi aneh diwajahnya

"oh, mungkin aku lupa? Siapa nama kalian?" tanya Matsuri sambil bolak-balik menatap Gaara dan Sai bergantian

"namaku Shimura Sai, panggil saja aku Sai !" jawab Sai masih dengan senyumannya

"dan kau?" kini pandangan Matsuri menuju Gaara

"Gaara, Rei Gaara." jawabnya

Raut muka Matsuri berubah, "hemm aku Uchiha Matsuri, panggil aku Matsuri. Salam kenal, senang bisa berkenalan dengan kalian.." ujar Matsuri riang dengan semum manisnya yang merekah

Senyum yang mampu membuat hati seseorang mencelos

"ah, kalo aku Yukata, salam kenal. Gaara-san, Sai-san," tiba tiba Yukata ikut nimbrung pembicaraan.

Tak lama seorang guru memasuki kelas, wanita berambut hitam pendek yang bernama Anko Mitarashi. Masuk sambil membawa daftar absen.

Satu persatu nama-nama murid baru itu disebut oleh wali kelasnya.

(^/_\^) (='_'= ) ( ^::^)

Sudah lewat beberapa jam sejak kelas dimasuki oleh wali kelas masing-masing. Kini bel sudah berbunyi tanda bahwa jam istirahat, murid-murid pun berhamburan menuju kantin, perpustakaan atau taman sekolah. Tak banyak masih ada yang didalam kelas..

"emm aku ingin kekelas sebelah dulu ya," ujar Sai pada Gaara, nampaknya dia ingin mencari Ino dikelas sebelah

"hm.." jawab Gaara

Sai pun berlalu dan menghilang dibalikk pintu

Matsuri menoleh kebelakang ke arah Gaara, "Gaara.."

"hm," sahut Gaara menatap Matsuri

"ke kantin yuk ! Yukata-chan sepertinya ada urusan lain, kau mau antarkan aku?" tanya Matsuri

"hm, tentu." Gaara pun beranjak dari kursinya..

Matsuri nampak senang dalam hatinya, walaupun Gaara sedingin kakaknya Sasuke tapi dia baik hati juga hehe

Setelah keluar dari kelas Matsuri kaget saat melihat Sasuke tak jauh berdiri dihadapannya..

"nii-chan !" seru Matsuri menghampiri Sasuke sambil menarik tangan Gaara

Gaara mengernyit ditarik seperti itu oleh Matsuri, tapi dia diam saja dan membiarkan dia ditarik menuju Sasuke

"Sasuke-nii aku sudah punya teman dikelas ku, aku rasa aku bisa berteman baik dengan mereka," ujar Matsuri dengan riang, lalu dia melirik ke Gaara

"dan ini Gaara teman ku, Gaara ini aniki ku Uchiha Sasuke !" Matsuri memperkenalkan Gaara pada Sasuke dan sebaliknya

Matsuri tak sadar rupanya sejak tadi pandangan Gaara dan Sasuke sudah main adu deathglare, Sasuke tampak menyeramkan tapi Gaara masih tetap tenang

"hoi teme !" seruan tak asing lagi dari Naruto untuk Sasuke

Naruto menghapiri Sasuke yang masih adu pandang dengan Gaara "oh ada Gaara juga rupanya," Naruto jadi bergidik ngeri saat melihat dua sahabatnya sedang beraura kelam..

Naruto alihkan pandanganya pada gadis berambut coklat "ah ada Matsuri-chan, sudah lama aku tak melihatmu, makin manis aja hehehe.." ujar Naruto dengan cengirannya khasnya.

Sekarang Sasuke mendelik tajam ke Naruto

Matsuri memang sudah sangat mengenal Naruto dan beberapa teman Sasuke yang lain, karena sering datang juga kerumah Sasuke. Terutama Naruto yang merupakan sahabat Sasuke sejak SD.

"ah apa sih kau Teme, jangan sok protektif deh.." sadar Naruto ditatap seperti itu dengan Sasuke

"ah jadi Naruto, kau juga sudah kenal dengan Gaara ya?" tanya Matsuri

"yaa iyalah Matsuri-chan, dia kan teman SMP kita, ya kan Sasuke?" jawab naruto sambil merangkul bahu sasuke- sok akrab

"oh begitu, wah bagus kalau begitu, yasudah nii-chan aku mau ke kekantin dulu, Ni-chan mau ikut?" ajak Matsuri

"tidak, aku ada urusan," jawab Sasuke datar, rupanya dia memang sudah janji dengan Sakura—pacarnya

"hemm yasudah ya, sampai nanti.." ujar Matsuri pada Sasuke sambil menarik tangan Gaara pergi dari hadapan Sasuke

"Tck.." Sasuke mendecak tak suka

"hoi teme, kau kenapa? Masih saja sinis dengan Gaara?" tanya Naruto

Sasuke hanya diam tak menjawab dan berlalu meninggalkan Naruto sendirian..

"huh kau ini teme ! menyebalkan !" serunya pada Sasuke yang sudah menjauh

(^/_\^) (='_'= ) ( ^::^)

Gaara dan Matsuri memasuki kantin, kantin yang besar dengan beberapa meja dan kursi, ada meja yang untuk 4 orang ada juga yang untuk 6 atau lebih..

Matsuti dan Gaara memilih duduk di sudut ruangan dekat jendela dengan meja berkursi 4.

Matsuri duduk berhadapan dengan Gaara "Gaara, kau mau pesan apa?" tanya Matsuri

"aku jus alpukat saja," jawabnya datar

"hemm.. kalau begitu aku pesan ramen dan lemon tea saja deh.." ujar Matsuri seraya bangkit dari kursi untuk memesan makanan.

"biar aku saja yang memesan." Gaara pun bangkit dari kursinya, membuat Matsuri duduk kembali

Matsuri jadi merasa tak enak, "hemm arigatou.."

"hm," Gaara pun berjalan menuju meja tempat pemesanan makanan..

Setelah beberapa lama, Gaara kembali dengan sebuah nampan ditangannya yang berisi makanan yang dipesan.

Gaara duduk dikursinya, lalu menaruh mangkuk ramen dihadapan Matsuri, dan menaruh jus alpukat miliknya dihadapannya

"wah aku jadi merepotkan ya, Gaara?" Matsuri meraih segelas lemon tea , dan meletakan disebelah mangkuk ramennya

"tidak," Gaara pun mulai meminum jus alpukat yang dia pesan

"kau tidak makan?" tanya Matsuri

"aku tidak lapar, kau makan saja" jawabnya dengan sedikit mengangkat sudut bibirnya

Dikantin nampak begitu ramai, Matsuri sendiri merasa canggung makan ramen sambil diperhatikan oleh Gaara.. 'Gaara irit sekali bicaya jadi makin canggung saja suasanya,' pikir Matsuri.

Sebenarnya bukan itu saja yang membuat Matsuri merasa gak nyaman, sedari tadi Matsuri menyadari beberapa pasang mata yang menatapnya tak suka. Entah makudnya apa? Dia sendiri tak tahu..

"suri-chan..!"

Seruan yang tak asing lagi bagi Matsuri, ia pun langsung menoleh kesumber suara "Itachi-nii?" ujar Matsuri

"wah kau sudah langsung akrab rupanya dengan temanmu?" ujar Itachi sambil duduk dibelah Matsuri dan mengacak sedikit pucuk kepala Matsuri..

Itachi tak sendiri ada dua temannya, yang satu lelaki berambut kuning diikat satu yang benama Deidara. Dan satunya lelaki berwajah baby face dengan rambut merah darah yang bernama Sasori.

Sasori duduk disebelah Gaara, dan Deidara menarik satu bangku dari meja lain dan ikut duduk desebelah Sasori.

"ah iya, nii-chan ini teman baru ku, namanya Rei Gaara," Matsuri memperkenalkan Gaara

"hn, Uchiha Itachi. Aku kakak dari matsuri." Itachi mengulurkan tangan pada Gaara

Gaara pun menjabat tangan Itachi "hm, Gaara." ujarnya

"oh jadi ini yang namanya Matsuri? Wah kau manis sekali unn.." ujar Deidara sambil mengulurkan tangannya

"heh.. jangan menggoda adik ku !" Itachi menyentak tangan Deidara

"apa sih? Aku hanya ingin kenalan, kau ini dasar brother compleks !" Deidara mengendus kesal sambil memegang tangannya yang disentak Itachi

"hihi.." Matsuri terkikik geli dengan kelakuan kakaknya "Itachi-nii jangan seperti itu," ia pun mengulurkan tangannya pada Deidara "aku Matsuri, salam kenal.." ujarnya sambil tersenyum

"ah, aku Deidara unn.." Deidara meraih tangan Matsuri, "wah kau memang berbeda dengan sifat kakak mu ini ya hahaha.."

"Tsk !" Itachi kembali menyentak tangan Deidara yang enggan melepas tangan Matsuri

"huh dasar unn.." Deidara mendengus

"hey kau tak berani berkenalan dengannya ya, gara-gara kakaknya ini unn?" tanya Deidara sambil menyikut lengan Sasori

Sasori tersentak, lalu mendelik tajam ke Deidara.

"hem aku Sasori !" ujarnya

"huh.. bahkan kau tak berani berjabat tangan dengannya Sasori-danna ! payah unn," deidara meledek Sasori yang memperkenalkan diri tanpa berjabat tangan pada Matsuri

DUAKH

Sebuah jitakan pun mendarat tepat dipucuk kuning Deidara "berhenti berkata bodoh !" ujar Sasori ketus

"ittaaiii kau kasar sekali unn~" Deidara meringis sambil memegang kepalanya yang sudah benjol

"hn, mana Sasuke? Kau tak bersamanya Suri-chan.." tanya Itachi berpaling dari 2 sahabatnya yang bertingkah konyol—menurutnya

"katanya dia ada urusan," jawab Matsuri

"oh jadi si pantat ayam yang dingin itu juga masuk sekolah ini ya unn ?" tanya Deidara

"siapa yang pantat ayam? Sasuke-nii ?" tanya Matsuri bingung dengan panggilan untuk kakaknya itu

"ya siapa lagi unn?" ujar Deidara, dan sukses mendapat jitakan kedua dari Matsuri

"Sasuke-nii tidak seperti itu !" ujarnya kesal

"huh gadis manis tak boleh berbuat kasar kan unn?" ringis Deidara

(^/_\^) (='_'= ) ( ^::^)

Angin berhembus menerpa dua insan yang sedang berdiri di atap sekolah, helayan merah muda berkibar tertiup angin..

Disebelahnya nampak sosok pemuda berambut raven yang sedang menikmati angin dan sinar matahari yang menerpa wajahnya

"Sasuke-kun.." suara lembut itu memecah keheningan

Sasuke menolahkan kepalanya kekanan, menatap sang kekasih merah mudanya "hn ?"

"ada yang kau fikirkan ?" tanya gadis merah muda itu

Sasuke tak langsung menjawab, dia tatap lekat emerald si gadis, "Gaara, dia disini !" ujarnya kemuadian

Sakura—si gadis merah muda sedikit terbelalak, tapi ekspresinya langsung kembali normal. "memangnya kenapa ?" tanyanya, padahal dia tau sekali maksud Sasuke seperti apa.

"kenapa? Aku tak suka !" jawab Sasuke ketus

Sakura terkekeh melihat ekspresi Sasuke, "hihihi kau masih memikirkannya, hemm?"

"..." sasuke bergeming

"lagi pula dia tak sekelas dengan kita kan?" ujar kembali Sakura, sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain

"hn, tapi dia sekelas dengan Matsuri" ujar Sasuke datar

Sakura langsung menatap Sasuke kembali "ah, Gaara dikelas 1-B?" tanyanya sedikit tak percaya

"hn," jawab Sasuke

Sakura meraih kedua tangan Sasuke "kau tak usah khawatir Sasuke-kun !" Sakura tersenyum simpul

"aku tak suka melihat dia dekat dengan Matsuri." dengus Sasuke

"huh dasar brother compleks !" Sakura terkikik lagi, 'mengapa pacarnya ini begitu protektif terhadap adiknya?' pikirnya.

OoooTBCoooO

***sebenarnya apa yang membuat sasuke begitu membenci gaara?

Apa yang terjadi dimasa lalu antara sasuke dan gaara?

Dan bagaimana kedekatan matsuri dengan gaara?

Ada yang penasaran chapter selanjutnya?

Kritik dan saran..?

Silahkan tinggalkan jejak minna !

REVIEW PLEASE ...

Arigatou ;)

Post by: Narufhia Sakura-chan

11


	3. Chapter 3

**Wah makasih ya buat yang udah Review hehe **

**Saku akan bales satu-satu..**

Yuuki Satsuki: arigatou ya komennya, iya saku emang belum sempet edit yang chap 1 waktu itu haha :D saku tau kok banyak salahnya, maklum ya pemula xD  
dan lanjut baca terus ya !

Akira Fly: hemm.. sebenernya pair fav saku juga SASUSAKU, tapi saku juga suka GAAMATSU,

Saku udah sering banget baca Sasusaku, tapi di FFN masih jarang pair Gaamatsu.

Jadi, gapapa dong saku bikin Gaamatsu? Kan biar beda hehe..

Tapi kamu tenang aja disini juga ada Sasusaku dan Naruhina nya kok..

Jadi ikutin terus ya ! makasih reviewnya :D

Hwang Energy: iya nih update hehe kalo penasaran ikutin ceritanya terus ya !

Lama-lama tau kok kenapa si Sasuke benci banget sama Gaara -_- makasih reviewnya :D

eiko hanazono: iya ya, di chap 1 & 2 emang belum dapet feel-nya -_- semoga kamu nanti dapet nih di chap 3. Saku akan terus memperbaiki. Arigatou udah mau review ;)

**langusng ja ya minna-san :D**

**CHAPTER 3**

**xxxxx BROTHER COMPLEKS xxxxx**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya cuma numpang minjem**

**Author: Sakura-chan **

**Warning: Au, OOC, typo**

**Rate: T**

**Pairing char: gaara, sasuke, itachi, sakura, matsuri, naruto, hinata dll**

**Kalau kalian merasa pernah baca yang seperti ini, jangan anggap aku ngejiplak dari situ ya.. aku cinta karyaku sendiri.. ^_^**

**Selamat membaca^o^**

Sepulang sekolah, Matsuri merebahkan tubuhnya ditempat tidurnya, mata onyx-nya menerawang kelangit-langit kamarnya.

Pikirannya melayang ke kejadian tadi disaat dia pertama melihat Gaara, Matsuri ingat betul bagaimana cara Gaara memandangnya saat itu.

Walaupun sifatnya sama dingin dengan kakaknya—Sasuke, tapi di mata jadje-nya ada kelembutan. Jadi bisa disimpulkan, walaupun sikapnya dingin tapi tatapannya itu sangat lembut dan menghangatkan. Begitu lah pendapat Matsuri tentang Gaara.

'hemm kenapa perasaanku jadi seperti ini saat mengingatnya? Sama saat dia menatapku tadi? Apa aku...? ah tidak !' Matsuri langsung membantah pikirannya..

Dia pun mulai memejamkan matanya perlahan, dan terlelap dalam mimpinya.

(^/_\^) (='_'= ) ( ^::^)

Pukul 8 malam, saatnya untuk makan malam sudah tiba.

Matsuri yang sudah terbangun pun langsung mandi, dan kini dia sudah mengenakan piama tidurnya. Dan hendak turun tangga menuju ruang makan.

Dimeja makan sudah berkumpul semua rupanya, Matsuri jadi merasa tak enak karena anggota keluarganya yang lain menunggu kedatangan Matsuri, "gomen ne aku telat," ujarnya sambil tersenyum

"sudah biasa kan?" dengus Sasuke bercanda

"huh iya maaf deh.." Matsuri menggembungkan kedua pipinya

"hus sudah tak apa, ayo kita mulai makan !" ujar sang ibu—Mikoto

"ittadaikimasu !" seru Matsuri memulai makannya, dia pun mulai menyendok nasi ke dalam mangkuknya

"hey Matsuri-chan, makan yang banyak !" ujar Itachi sambil ikut menuangkan nasi kemangkuk Matsuri

Matsuri mendengus "uh sudah dong nii-chan, nanti aku gendut loh.." Matsuri menggembungkan pipinya lagi.

"hahaha.." tawa renyah pun pecah melihat ekspresi Matsuri.

(^/_\^) (='_'= ) ( ^::^)

Seusai makan Matsuri kembali kekamarnya, 'sedikit mencari angin sambil menatap bintang dibalkon sepertinya menyenangkan..' pikirnya, dia pun melangkah menuju balkon yang ada dikamarnya.

Tok tok tok

Baru juga Matsuri sampai, sudah terdengar ketukan di pintu kamarnya, "hn, masuk saja !" seru Matsuri dari balkon tanpa beranjak dari tempatnya.

Cklek

Sasuke masuk kedalam kamar Matsuri, dia pun menghampiri adiknya yang ada dibalkon

Angin sepoy menerpa wajah Matsuri dan Sasuke, tak terlalu dingin memang. Karena musim sudah memasuki musim panas.

"kau belum tidur?" tanya Sasuke

Matsuri menoleh "hn, belum. Ada apa nii-chan?" tanyanya kemudian

"tidak." Sasuke menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap langit yang penuh bintang

Matsuri menautkan alisnya, bingung 'apa sih aniki ku ini? Aneh..' pikirnya

"nii-chan tadi disekolah aku bla bla bla—"

Percakapan selanjutnya pun didominasi oleh Matsuri yang mulai berceloteh menceritakan hari pertamanya dikelas barunya. Sasuke hanya mendengarkan adiknya dengan baik, sambil sesekali tersenyum kecil menanggapi adiknya.

(^/_\^) (='_'= ) ( ^::^)

Hari ini hari kedua Matsuri dan Sasuke sekolah di Konoha Global School, seperti biasa mereka berangkat bersama kakaknya—Itachi.

Saat mereka turun dari mobil, teriakan histeris kembali membahana seperti hari sebelumnya, tapi ada sedikit perubahan

"kyaaaa Itachi-kuuuuuun~~~"

"Sa.. Sasuke-kuuuuun tampannyaaaaa~~"

"Itachi-senpai balas surat kuuuu yaa~~!"

"huaaa Sasuke tak kalah kereeeen"

"Sasukeee-kuuun~"

"Itachi-kuuun~"

Begitulah kira-kira sorak ramai gadis gadis di Konoha Global School pagi ini

"wah Sasuke-nii baru hari kedua, fansnya udah nyaingin Itachi-nii," ujar Matsuri sambil terkekeh

Sasuke tak bergeming, dia sih cuek aja banyak fans juga. Sudah biasa dari dulu fikirnya. Malah dia tampak tak suka.

"hahaha kau hebat Sasuke, tapi maaf ya banyakan fans ku, masih kerenan aku sih haha.." narsis si Itachi kumat

"hn," Sasuke memutar onyx-nya bosan 'dasar play boy narsis !' fikirnya

Ketiganya pun melewati koridor sekolah yang tak sepi kini, lagi-lagi Matsuri mendapat tatapan-tatapan tak suka yang bikin dia jengah dari beberapa gadis.

Disebuah koridor yang bercabang Sasuke dan Matsuri pun harus berpisah dengan Itachi yang berbelok kiri sementara mereka belok kearah kenan.

"Sasuke-nii, aku boleh main ke kelas Sasuke-nii dulu?" tanya Matsuri saat dia hampir sampai didepan kelas Sasuke

"hn, tentu," jawab Sasuke

'jawabannya, sama seperti jawaban Gaara kemarin. Mereka memang benar-benar mirip.' pikir Matsuri 'tunggu ada bedanya, tapi apa ya?' matsuri terlihat sedang berfikir 'ah iya ! kalo aniki 'HN' tapi lao Gaara 'HM' hihihi dasar..' dalam hati Matsuri

Sasuke dan Matsuri pun memasuki kelas, didalam sudah ramai rupanya.

Ada yang lagi baca buku fisika yang uper tebal—Neji

Ada yang lagi tidur di pojok ruangan—Shikamaru

Ada yang lagi shit up didepan kelas—Lee

Grombolan gadis bergosip ria

Pokonya bikin penat kepala, Sasuke memutar bola onyx-nya bosan, dia fikir setelah SMA akan ada perubahan. Nyatanya tidak !

Sasuke dan Matsuri pun berjalan menuju kursi Sasuke.

"ohayou Sasuke-kun, ah ada Matsuri-chan juga.. ohayou.." sapa Sakura dengan senyum manisnya

"hn, ohayou," jawab Sasuke seraya duduk dikursinya

"ohayou Sakura-chan.." Matsuri pun duduk disebelah kakaknya tepatnya dikursi Naruto. "wah disini ramai ya?" ujarnya

"hemm begitulah, apa lagi kalau si baka Naruto sudah datang. Makin parah deh," ujar Sakura

Matsuri dan Sakura pun berbincang bincang, tak lama sampai..

"eh," Wajah Matsuri berubah, seolah ingat akan sesuatu

Sasuke menoleh "ada apa?" tanyanya

"astaga aku lupa, aku bertugas jadi sekertaris kelas, aku harus mengabsen teman kelasku sekarang !" ujar Matsuri seraya bangkit dari kursinya, "aku kembali ke kelas dulu ya nii-chan, Sakura-chan?"

"ah iya Matsuri-chan.." jawab Sakura sambil terenyum simpul

"hn," Sasuke pun memperhatikan pungguung Matsuri yang mulai menjauh sampai menghilang dibalik pintu

"tidak apa-apa, hemm.." Sakura tersenyum manis..

"hn."

(^/_\^) (='_'= ) ( ^::^)

Dikelasnya Matsuri mulai mengabsen satu persatu murid yang sudah hadir

'aduh gara-gara banyak minum pagi ini, aku jadi ingin ketoilet,' pikir Matsuri

Dia pun bangun dari kursinya, dan berjalan keluar kelas menuju toilet di lantai 3, karena kelasnya memang dilantai 3.

Gaara memperhatikan langkah Matsuri keluar dari kelasnya.

.

.

Sesampainya ditoilet Matsuri langsung masuk kedalam salah satu bilik yang berjajar didalam toilet khusus wanita.

Setelah selesai Matsuri keluar dan berdiri didepan cermin dan sedikit mencuci tangannya di westafel.

Brug

Terdengar suara pintu yang ditutup kencang, Matsuri tersentak kaget dan segera menoleh, melihat siapa yang masuk toilet secara kasar begitu.

Dilihatnya tiga gadis yang masuk ke toilet, mereka menatap Matsuri dari atas sampai bawah dan keatas lagi.

Matsuri menautkan alinya bingung ditatap seperti itu.

"hemm kebetulan kita bertemu disini," ujar salah seorang gadis berambut merah dari tiga gadis tadi. Nada bicaranya sinis kepada Matsuri.

"hn, siapa kau?" tanya Matsuri bingung, kenapa mereka bicara begitu dengannya

"ga usah banyak tanya !" bentak seorang lagi yang berambut panjang berwarna kuning pucat

Ketiganya jalan mendekat ke Matsuri, Matsuri makin mengerutkan dahinya. Pasalnya dia tak pernah kenal dengan tiga gadis ini apa lagi berurusan dengan mereka.

"dasar wanita tak tau diri ! seenaknya kau dekati Itachi-kun. Kau pikir siapa kau, HAH?" bentak gadis berambut merah tadi mencengkram rambut Matsuri.

Matsuri meringis kesaktan "eh.. a aku-"

"DIAM !" bentaknya lagi si gadis merah memotong kalimat Matsuri yang belum selesai "kelas satu? Cih, berani sekali kau !" tudingnya lagi, sambil menarik rambut Matsuri makin keras

"ta, tapi aku adiknya Itachi-nii~" jelas Matsuri sambil meringis kesakitan

si merah menyeringai "heh, adik ?" lalu melepas cengkramannya pada rambut Matsuri dan sekarang menendang betis Matsuri hingga Matsuri jatuh kelantai. "kau fikir AKU PERCAYA ?!" bentaknya lagi

Matsuri gemetar, 'apa ini? Aku ini adiknya. ya seharusnya memang begitu kan? Kenapa dia tak percaya. Apa yang harus aku lakukan ?' pikirnya. Air mata sudah terbendung di pelupuk matanya.

Si gadis merah kembali menarik helayan coklat Matsuri, memaksanya mendongak menatap iris si gadis merah "kau ! jangan berani-beraninya dekati Itachi-kun lagi !" bentaknya sambil menatap tajam Matsuri

"a-aku.. tapi aku adiknya hiks.." Matsuri mulai terisak, air matanya tak dapat ditahan karena sakit makin terasa dikepalanya

"kau fikir kami bodoh? Kau tak ada mirip miripnya dengan Itachi-senpai !" bentak seorang lagi yang bersurai merah muda pucat.

DEGH

'benar kata mereka, aku memang bukan adiknya. kami memang tak mirip..' Matsuri meringis dalam hati. Sungguh hatinya mencelos dibilang begitu. Dia memang bukan saudara kandung dengan Itachi. Sungguh fakta yang menyakitkan.

'siapapun tolong aku..'

BRAAk

"eh ?" ketiga gadis itu kaget dan menoleh kepintu yang didobrak oleh seseorang.

Matsuri pun mengangkat kepalanya perlahan, untuk melihat siapa yang datang

Mata matsuri terbelalak tatkala tahu siapa yang tengah berdiri diambang pintu "ga.. gaara?"

Gaara melihat Matsuri yang sedang duduk dilantai di belakang tiga gadis itu, terlihat Matsuri yang berantakan dan dengan jejak air mata dipipinya.

"ada apa ini?" tanya Gaara dengan nada dingin sambil menatap tajam ketiga gadis dihadapannya.

"bukan urusan mu !" seru si gadis merah

"menyingkir ! sebelum kesabaranku habis !" tukas Gaara dengan nada yang makin dingin dan mengancam

Sontak ketiga gadis itu bergidik ngeri dan segera mengambil langkah meninggalkan toilet.

Gaara menghampiri Matsuri yang masih terduduk, "apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya sambil berjongkok dihadapan Matsuri

Matsuri langsung berhambur kepelukan Gaara "hiks a.. aku takut, hiks untung kau datang~" matsuri terisak dipelukan Gaara

"sudah, kau tak perlu takut lagi !" ujar Gaara menenangkan, dia pun melepas pelukan Matsuri dan membantunya berdiri.

"apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Gaara sambil menghapus air mata Matsuri dengan ibu jarinya

Matsuri tertunduk "mereka fikir aku bukan adiknya Itachi-nii, dan mereka tak suka aku dekat dengan Itachi-nii~" jawab Matsuri sambil merapikan roknya

"gadis-gadis bodoh !" geram Gaara sambil menuntun Matsuri keluar dari toilet

Dengan keadaan Matsuri yang berantakan rambutnya dan mata yang sedikit sembab, ditambah keluar bersama seorang pria dari toilet wanita di saat bel sudah berbunyi dari tadi.

Bisa gawat kalau ada yang melihat, pasti disangka yang tidak tidak.

.

.

.

"wah apa yang me.. mereka lakukan?" tanya Deidara terkejut

Benar saja, ada yang melihat Gaara dan Matsuri keluar dari toilet bersamaan.

Deidara dan Sasori yang sedang berjalan di koridor melihat dari jarak sekitar 4 meter dibelakang Gaara dan Matsuri yang baru saja keluar toilet, dan sekarang berjalan memunggungi mereka.

Sasori hanya menatap lurus "gawat." gumamnya

"astaga, kurang ajar sekali si kepala merah itu unn !" ujar Deidara tanpa pikir panjang lagi, tak sadar disebelahnya ada yang merasa

Dhuak

"itaaiii~ sakit Sasori-danna~, bukan kau saja kan yang kepala merah unn.." ringis Deidara sambil memegang kepalanya yang dijitak Sasori.

Sasori cuek, dan berjalan meninggalkan Deidara

"eh, Sasori-danna, kau mau kemana?" seru deidara, sambil berlari kecil menyamai langkah Sasori

"baka, tentu saja bilang Itachi kan !" jawab Sasori ketus

"hah betul juga ya, si me—eh, maksud ku si Gaara itu harus dapat pelajaran unn !" ujar Deidara

"hemm.." gumam Sasori

(^/_\^) TBC (='_'= ) ( ^::^)

-masalah apa yang akan terjadi lagi?

Bagaimana jika sasori dan deidara melaporkan apa yang dia lihat pada itachi?

Bagaimana nasip gaara?

Lalu sebenarnya siapa sih tiga gadis itu?

Ada yang penasaran..?khu khu khu khu *ketawa orochimaru*

-hemm gimana minna chapter 3 ini? *pundung dipojokan*

-gomen ne kalo makin gaje -_-

-pasti banyak yang tidak suka dengan adegan di toilet tadi, huuaaa saku minta maap (T_T)

-kritik dan saran, tinggalkan jejak REVIEW ya minna

Arigatou

Post by: Sakura-chan

11


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

***makasih buat yang udah Review, saku akan terus memperbaiki kesalahan dan jadi lebih baik.. **

**Spesial thank's to:**

eiko hanazono , Maneki Neko Azu-chan , Chiaki , Hwang Energy , Akira Fly , Yuuki Satsuki

**xxxxx BROTHER COMPLEKS xxxxx**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya cuma numpang minjem**

**Author: Sakura-chan **

**Warning: AU, gaje, OOC (mungkin), Typo dikit hehe**

**Rete: T**

**Pairing char: gaara, sasuke, itachi, sakura, matsuri, naruto, hinata dll**

**Kalau kalian merasa pernah baca yang seperti ini, jangan anggap aku ngejiplak dari situ ya.. aku cinta karyaku sendiri.. ^_^**

**Selamat membaca^o^**

Gaara dan Matsuri berjalan menyusuri koridor untuk kembali kekelas mereka.

"kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Gaara datar

Matsuri menoleh ke Gaara "hemm, ya. Aku tidak apa-apa.." jawabnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "emm.. Gaara."

"hm?" Gaara pun menoleh melihat Matsuri, masih sambil berjalan

"tadi.. kau.. kenapa bisa ada disitu?" tanya Matsuri ragu, ia membuang mukanya untuk menyembunyikan pipinya yang merah karena malu

'duh kenapa pipiku berasa panas ya?' batin matsuri, jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang, ingin rasanya dia melepas jantungnya dan membuangnya kesegala arah agar bisa lebih tenang, khawatir orang yang disebelahnya dapat mendengar jantungnya yang bergemuru.

"tadi aku sedang ketoilet, Saat aku keluar, aku mendengar suara ribut dari dalam toilet wanita.. karena penasaran, aku buka pintunya." jawab Gaara santai

"hemm.. untunglah kau datang, arigatou," ujar Matsuri

"hm," gumam Gaara

Sebelum sampai kekelas mereka, Matsuri dan Gaara harus melewati kelas Sasuke yang ada disebelah kelas mereka.

Pintu kelas Sasuke nampak terbuka lebar

tanpa disadari Matsuri dan Gaara, dengan iris kelamnya Sasuke dapat melihat Matsuri dan Gaara berjalan beriringan melewati kelasnya.

Sasuke geram, dalam hatinya benar benar ingin menghajar si merah itu—Gaara.

Sebenarnya apa yang membuat Sasuke begitu benci dengan Gaara?

(^/_\^) (='_'= ) ( ^::^)

Dan setelah melewati kelas 1-A, Matsuri dan Gaara pun sampai didepan kelas mereka, dan masuk kedalam kelasnya.

Ternyata keadaan kelas ramai bukan main, rupanya tak ada guru yang masuk kekelas. para guru sedang rapat, walau begitu para murid dilarang keluar dari kelas mereka.

Gaara dan Matsuri berjalan menuju kursi mereka, dan duduk dikursi mereka masing-masing.

Yukata yang melihat keadaan Matsuri yang sedikit berantakan pun bertanya, "kau kenapa Matsuri?"

"eh, ti-tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa," dusta Matsuri

Yukata mengerutkan dahinya, sedikit tak percaya. Lalu dia merapikan helayan rambut Matsuri yang sedikit berantakan "masa? Lalu kenapa rambutmu ?" tanyanya lagi

Matsuri sedikit terkejut 'astaga, aku lupa merapikan rambutku..' pikirnya "ah, tadi tertiup angin. Huh berantakan ya?" ujarnya sambil ikut merapikan rambutnya.

Gaara hanya memerhatikan Matsuri dari kursinya yang berada dibelakang kursi Matsuri. Dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan..

(^/_\^) (='_'= ) ( ^::^)

BRAAK

Suara pintu dibuka dengan kasar terdengar di kelas 3-A

Semua mata tertuju pada si pelaku yang berada diambang pintu, terlihat sedang menarik nafasnya terburu-buru.

Rupanya itu ulah Deidara mendramatisir keadaan, dan Sasori yang ikut nongol dari balik pintu dengan wajah datar.

"Itachiiiii...!" seru Deidara sambil berlari menuju meja Itachi, diikuti Sasori yang hanya berjalan santai

Itachi menautkan alisnya bingung dengan kelakuan sohib kuningnya ini. "ada apa, hn?" tanyanya

"ga.. gawat itu loh itu !" sewot Deidara, terlihat sulit menjelaskan

Itachi memutar onyx-nya bosan, lalu beralih menatap Sasori. "Sasori, apa yang terja-"

"MATSURI !" seru deidara memotong ucapan Itachi

"ada apa dengan matsuri?" tanya Itachi lagi, dengan kerutan didahinya

Sasori menjawab "tadi kami melihatnya-"

"tadi kita melihat.." ujarnya dengan nada tinggi, Lagi-lagi Deidara memotong perkataan orang. lalu dia melihat ke sekeliling ruangan. Dan banyak mata yang menunggu lanjutan pekataan Deidara

Lalu Deidara memajukan wajahnya ketelinga Itachi, dan berbisik "Matsuri-chan keluar toilet dengan si Gaara, dalam keadaan berantakan unn.."

Lalu Deidara kembali menarik wajahnya, dan melihat kesekitar lagi. Nampak banyak mata yang kecewa karena tak tau apa yang dikatakan Deidara. ia menyeringai dalam hati

Itachi nampak membelalakan matanya. Tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dia dengar "APA ?!" ujarnya sambil bangkit dari duduknya "kurang ajar !" geramnya emosi

Itachi pun berjalan cepat keluar dari kelasnya, menuju kelas Matsuri.

"gawat.." gumam Sasori sambil ikut berjalan keluar kelas menyusul Itachi

"hei tunggu aku unn !" seru Deidara sambil berlari mengejar Sasori dan Itachi

(^/_\^) (='_'= ) ( ^::^)

Pintu kelas Matsuri terbuka, Itachi masuk dengan aura kelam kedalam kelas 1-B itu. Diikuti Sasori dan Deidara dibelakannya.

Matsuri bingung melihat kakaknya yang datang kekelasnya 'sepertinya Itachi-nii berbeda..' pikirnya "i..itachi-nii ?" panggil Matsuri ragu

Itachi tak menghiraukan Matsuri dan tetap berjalan sampai dihadapan meja Gaara "apa yang kau lakukan, HAH?" tanyanya membentak Gaara

Gaara masih saja memasang wajah datar, 'sepertinya salah paham..' pikirnya

"I, Itachi-nii kau kenapa?" tanya Matsuri bingung

Itachi tak menjawab, tangan kirinya meraih kerah kemeja Gaara. Memaksa Gaara untuk berdiri, "apa yang kau lakukan ?" tanyanya lagi geram

Matsuri jadi makin bigung, 'Itachi-nii kenapa?' pikirnya. Lalu dia menoleh ke Deidara dan Sasori. Dengan pandangan penuh tanya

"ada apa ini, Sasori-senpai?" tanya Matsuri

Sasori menoleh ke Matsuri "tadi, kami melihat mu keluar toilet dengan Gaara !" ujarnya santai

"iya unn ! apa yang dia lakukan padamu Suri-chan?" tanya Deidara

Matsuri membelalakan matanya 'ini salah paham !' pikirnya

Itachi nampak mengepalkan tangan kanannya siap untuk meninju wajah Gaara. Gaara masih bergeming. Sementara tangan Itachi sudah mau melayangkan tinjunya..

"nii-chan !" seru matsuri, sambil menahan tangan Itachi, "nii-chan salah paham.." ujarnya kemudian

Itachi menoleh ke Matsuri

"justru, Gaara yang telah menolongku.." Matsuri menurunkan tangan Itachi perlahan, "kalau tak ada dia, aku pasti-"

"lalu siapa yang melakukannya ?" tanya Itachi memotong cepat

Matsuri menundukan wajahnya, ragu untuk menjawab 'emmm kasih tau ga ya? Nanti pasti akan jadi masalah lagi. Tapi kalo ga dikasih tau jadi salah paham gini..' fikirnya "emmm.. sebenernya tadi-" Matsuri masih ragu

"tadi ada tiga gadis yang mengganggu Matsuri di toilet" potong Gaara

Itachi mengalihkan pandangannya ke Gaara, "tiga gadis?" Itachi mengernyit bingung

"sepertinya mereka tak suka melihat Matsuri dekat dengan mu !" jawab Gaara

"apa ?" Itachi tampak tak percaya, lalu ia menoleh ke Matsuri "kau tak bilang kau ini adik ku?" tanyanya

"aku sudah bilang !" jawab matsuri cepat dengan nada sedikit tinggi, "tapi.. mereka tak percaya.." lirih Matsuri sambil menundukan kepalanya dalam

"KUSO !" Itachi kesal bukan main, ada yang beraninya mengganggu adiknya

Matsuri mendongakan kepalanya kembali "tapi, aku tak apa-apa ko nii-chan.." sambil senyum dipaksakan

"pantas saja kau nampak berantakan saat kembali tadi, Matsuri !" ujar Yukata keceplosan, dan langsung membekap mulutnya sendiri 'oops'

"siapa yang melakukannya Matsuri?" tanya Itachi tegas

"eh, i..itu.." Matsuri masih ragu "Itachi-nii aku tak apa kok," Matsuri berusaha meyakinkan

"salah satu dari tiga gadis itu berambut merah dan berkaca mata." ujar Gaara

"eh !" Matsuri menoleh ke Gaara dengan tatapan seolah mengatakan 'err kenapa kau katakan ?'

Bugh

Itachi meninju meja Gaara yang ada dihadapannya, "Karin.." geram Itachi

Tanpa babibu lagi Itachi langsung berbalik, dan berjalan keluar kelas menuju kelas 2-C, tempat Karin cs berada.

"huh.." Sasori memdengus, dan langsung ikut melangkah menyusul Itachi. Takut takut Itachi akan berbuat hal buruk

"Itachi-nii apa yang akan kau lakukan?" seru Matsuri dari kursinya, tapi nampaknya tak didengar Itachi yang sudah berjalan jauh

"sudahlah Suri-chan, kau tenang saja disini ya, ya kan Sasori-danna?" ujar Deidara sambil menoleh kebelakannya, tanpa sadar Sasori sudah tak ada di sana, "loh dimana Sasori no danna unn?" lalu ia segera berlari keluar kelas Matsuri, dan menyusul dua temanya

"ta.. tapi, aduh gimana nih..?" matsuri takut Itachi akan melakukan hal buruk dengan gadis merah itu yang kini diketahui bernama Karin

"kau tenang saja, matsuri.." Gaara menepuk pundak Matsuri dari belakang. Tempat ia duduk.

"hn"

(^/_\^) (='_'= ) ( ^::^)

BRAAK

Lagi lagi suara pintu dibuka secara kasar terdengar dari sekolah ini.

Itachi memasuki kelas 2-C dengan aura mengerikan, diikuti Sasori dan Deidara.

Jerit histeris gadis gadis dikelas 2 itu pun membahana

"I, Itachi-senpaaaaai kyaaaa apa yang dia lakukan disini?"

"sasori-kuuuuuun my baby face..~~~"

"kyaaaa tampannya Dei-kuuuuuun~~~"

"Itachi-kuuuuuuuun~~"

Dan masih banyak lagi, pokoknya gadis-gadis disitu bersorak-sorai memanggil tiga pemuda tampan yang baru saja memasuki kelas mereka, dengan berbagai suffix tabahan dibelakang nama tiga pemuda itu.

Ketiga pemuda tadi tak ada yang peduli, Itachi berjalan cepat menuju kursi si pemilik rambut merah yang langsung tertangkap padangan onyx tajam Itachi..

Karin—si gadis bersurai merah itu jadi salah tingkah sendiri ditatap begitu oleh orang yang begitu ia sukai 'eh, Itachi-kun datang ingin menemuiku?' pikirnya

Itachi sampai didepan meja karin

karin langsung berdiri dari kursinya "I, Itachi-kun, ka-kau ingin menemu-" ucapan gugup Karin dipotong cepat oleh Itachi

"apa yang kau lakukan pada Matsuri?" suara Itachi benar benar dingin dan geram

Karin menelan ludahnya tanpa sadar, 'ini bukan hal baik !' pikirnya

Deidara saja yang melihatnya bergidik ngeri, apa lagi saat melihat tatapan itachi 'Mangekyo Sharingan' pikirnya terkejut.

Mangekyo Sharingan adalah deathglare level tertinggi dari Uchiha Itachi, ya karena Deidara beberapa kali melihat Itachi dengan tatapan mengerikan itu maka Deidara yang menamakan deathglare itu dengan Mangekyo Sharingan.

Orang yang melihat mangekyo sharingan milik Itachi pasti tak akan kuat, tubuh bergetar dan lemas karena saking menusuknya tatapan itu. Dan pasti bisa dijamin orang yang melihatnya akan tunduk pada Itachi 'Sungguh menakutkan..' pikir Deidara

Karin pun mengalami hal yang sama dengan orang-orang yang melihat mangekyo sharingan.

Karin segera mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain, tak berani menatap lama tatapan mengerikan itu

Tubuh Karin begetar dan semua sendinya melemas. Dia langsung terduduk dikursinya karena tak kuasa menahan berat badannya "a..aku, si-siapa? Ma.. Matsuri?" dengan amat terbata Karin bertanya

"kau tak mengenalnya? Setelah apa yang kau lakukan pada adikku?" Itachi menaikan 1 oktaf suaranya

Degh

"ga gadis itu..?" gumam Karin membelalakan matanya tak percaya 'gadis itu benar adik Itachi?' pikirnya

"i.. itachi-kun, a-aku sungguh tak tau kalau dia adala-"

BRAK – itachi menggebrak meja Karin, memotong penjelasan yang karin coba berikan

"dia adalah adik ku ! camkan itu !" tukas Itachi dengan penekanan disetiap katanya

Karin tak kuasa menahan keterkejutannya, matanya membesar dengan pupil yang mengecil, bahkan mulutnya sedikit menganga.

Itachi membalikan badannya hendak pergi meninggalkan kelas itu dengan emosi yang menggebu, bisa gawat kalau lama-lama disini emosinya bisa tak terkendali.

tapi Karin dengan cepat manahan lengan kekar Itachi, "Itachi-kun ma.. maafkan aku sungguh aku tida-"

"aku tidak akan memaafkan siapapun yang menyakiti adik ku !" tukas Itachi memotong cepat perkataan Karin, lagi.

Itachi menyentakan lengannya kasar melepas genggaman tangan Karin, dan berjalan keluar kelas.

Dengan semua murid dikelas itu yang menganga hebat karena menyaksikan kejadian yang luar biasa—bagi mereka.

Sasori dengan santainya sambil memasukan dua tangannya kedalam saku celana, melangkah pergi keluar kelas meninggalkan Deidara

Banyak mata yang tersorot pada pemuda baby face itu.

Deidara menyeringai pada Karin yang masih melihat nanar ke pintu keluar "hah, kau benar-benar gadis bodoh unn !" ujar Deidara sinis

Karin langsung menoleh cepat ke Deidara dengan tatapan tak suka

"kau cemburu dengan adiknya? harusnya kau percara pada gadis itu unn !" ucap Deidara, dan langsung melangkah keluar menyusul Itachi dan Sasori

.

.

.

Karin benar benar shok, tak dapat berkata-kata.

Gadis berambut kuning pucat disebelahnya menatap Karin "kau tak apa apa?" tanyanya ragu

"baka, aku.." lidah Karin kelu tak dapat meneruskan kata-katanya

Gadis lain yang bersurai pink pucat yang duduk dibelakang karin bangkit menghampiri Karin "kau tenanglah karin !" ujarnya sambil menepuk bahu Karin

"mana bisa aku tenang tayuya?" ujar Karin pada gadis bersurai pink pucat, yang ternyata bernama Tayuya

"huh harusnya kita percaya pada gadis itu.." dengus gadis bersurai kuningg pucat

"hemm kau benar Shion." jawab Tayuya menanggapi Shion—gadis bersurai kuning pucat tadi

"aku sunggug tak percaya, gadis itu benar adik Itachi-kun," ujar Karin, pandangannya masih lurus kedepan

"hemm kenapa ?" Tayuya mengernyit

"kalau Sasuke, aku bisa percaya karena dia memang mirip. Tapi gadis itu..." ucap Karin ragu "mirip sih, tapi..." tambahnya

"karena rambutnya?" ujar Tayuya, dia beri jeda sejenak dan kembali berujar "bisa saja kan, dia mewarnai rambutnya?"

"iya sih, tapi aku juga heran. Masa Sasuke dan Matsuri bisa satu angkatan? Mereka kan adik kakak.." sekarang Shion yang menambah bingung keadaan

"apa mereka kembar ?" tanya Karin

"apa Matsuri anak pungut?" kini Shion yang asal berargumen

Sontak membuat kedua temannya—Karin dan Tayuya—menoleh kearahnya dengan tatapan terkejut.

"eh, apa?" tanya Shion bingung dengan tatapan kedua temannya.

(^/_\^) TBC (='_'=) ( ^::^)

-bacotan saku —

Fiuuhhh akhirnya update juga -_- gomen ya un kalo gaje, sumpah ini lebeh banget.. saya sendiri bacanya gimanaaaa gitu huahaha

Udah gitu apa coba Mangekyo sharingan -_- ini bukan pupil mata yang merah itu loh ya minna, ini deathglare itachi yang dikasih nama sama deidara gara gara saking mengerikannya tatapan itu wehehehehew

Hemm gaamatsu nya masih kurang ya un -_- sumpah susah banget bikin gaara jadi romance hahaha secara dia itu dataaaaaaar abis

Ok minna, penasaran ga sama lanjutannya? Kalo iya bilang 'Lanjuuuuut !' hehehe

Tinggalkan jejak REVIEW ya minna-san :D

Sekian ya minna, akhir kata Arigatou

Post by : Sakura-chan ;)

13


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

**Bales Review:**

**Hwang Energy**: iya tuh hemm si Shion emang ya -_- eh, penasaran kenapa Sasuke benci banget sama Gaara? Hehehe kalo ga salah itu kebongkar di chap 7, eh lupa haha xD baca aja terus ya.. makasih udah review

**Maneki Neko Azu-chan****: **aduuh.. kuping saku budeg deh kau pake toa segala unn -_-

Eh, kayanya chap ini Gaamatsu juga belum keberasa deh hehe gomen, tapi di chap 6 mulai kok keberasa hahaha xD  
**  
****Ichika DiNaFa**** : **buat Sasusaku selalu ada tempat kok di Fic ini, Cuma di chap ini kayanya emang kurang, soalnya masih memperlihatkan kedekatan Sasuke sama Matsuri dulu hehehe *nyengir kuda

**Yuuki Satsuki : **hehehe iya, sebenernya Saku emang ga tau sih masalah nama Matsuri, emm tapi.. boleh kan kalo saku pake 'Suri-Cha' aja abis saku udah enak sih pake nama ini, jadi keliatan imutnya char Matsuri itu hehehe ya ya ya boleh ya? *puppy eyes

Hihihi gomen ya, di chap ini belom terlalu panjang -_- makasih juga buat semua masukannya

**Uchiha Cesa****: **waah seneng banget fic saku bisa di baca sama kak Cesa :D  
makasih ya kak udah mau luangin waktu buat baca fic ini dan makasih atas segala masukannya, saku akan perbaiki segala kekurangan fic saku. Dan saku emang rada males buat ngasih Italic -_- jadi maaf juka masih banyak yang kurang hehe

**dan terima kasih juga buat semua yang udah baca fic saku **

**XXXXX BROTHER COMPLEKS XXXXXX**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya cuma numpang minjem**

**Author: Saku-chan **

**Rate: T  
warning: AU, Typo, dll**

**Main char & usianya: Gaara (15), Sasuke (15), Itachi (17), Sakura (15), Matsuri, Naruto (15), Hinata (15), Shikamaru (15), Temari (16), Hana (17), dll**

**Kalau kalian merasa pernah baca yang seperti ini, jangan anggap aku ngejiplak dari situ ya.. aku cinta karyaku sendiri.. ^_^**

**Selamat membaca^o^**

Teeeetttttt —bel tanda istirahat berbunyi, menghamburkan semua siswa-siswi yang sudah jenuh dengan kelasnya.

Begitu pun dikelas 1-A, Sasuke tanpa babibu lagi langsung melangkah keluar kelas.

Pikirannya yang tertuju pada Matsuri, langsung melayang mengingat kembali kejadian saat dia melihat adiknya—Matsuri berjalan beriringan dengan Gaara, sungguh membuatnya makin geram.

Sasuke masuk kedalam kelas Matsuri dan langsung menghampiri adiknya yang masih sibuk dengan buku catatannya.

"Matsuri !" panggilnya kemuadian.

Matsuri menghentikan kegiatan menulisnya, dan melihat kearah pintu untuk tau siapa yang memanggilnya, "Sasuke-_nii _? Ada apa?," tanyanya saat melihat Sasuke yang berjalan mendekat kearahnya

"Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu ke kantin." jawab sasuke datar.

"Ah, baiklah. Tunggu sebentar _nii-chan_," Matsuri segera merapikan buku catatan dan alat tulisnya, lalu ia masukan kedalam ransel miliknya.

Sasuke sedikit melirik tajam ke Gaara yang duduk dibelakang Matsuri. Hatinya makin kesal karena tahu mereka duduk berdekatan.

Sedikit bersyukur dia lebih dulu mengajak Matsuri kekantin, dia tak suka Matsuri ke kantin dengan Gaara seperti kemarin.

Gaara yang merasa dirinya ditatap, langsung menangkap _onyx_ Sasuke. Ditatappnya _onyx_ dengan wajah dingin namun tenang.

Meraka pun mulai perang deathglare..

"Ayo _nii-chan_ !" ujar Matsuri seraya bangkit dari kursinya, mengalihkan tatapan Sasuke.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat

Matsuri dan Sasuke pun berjalan keluar kelas menuju kantin.

(^/_\^) (='_'= ) ( ^::^)

Sesampainya dikantin, Matsuri memilih duduk disisi jendela sama seperti kemarin saat dia bersama Gaara, mungkin ini akan jadi tempat favoritnya

.

.

.

Sasuke membawa sebuah nampan yang berisi segelas jus tomat dan burger ekstra tomat untuknya, lalu segelas cola dan sandwich untuk adiknya Matsuri.

"Arigatou _nii-chan_," Matsuri mulai meminum cola yang disodorkan oleh Sasuke

Sasuke pun duduk dan mulai memakan burger-nya

"Emm.. _nii-chan_ tidak mengajak Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Matsuri, seraya mulai menggigit sandwich-nya

Sasuke menghentikan gerakannya yang akan menggigit burger-nya lagi, astaga saking buru-buru dan terbawa emosi Sasuke sampai lupa dengan gadisnya—sakura. 'dia pasti marah..' pikirnya

"Hn, dia sedang diet," jawab Sasuke sekenanya.

(^/_\^) (='_'= ) ( ^::^)

Sementara dikelas 1-A, Sakura benar-benar kesal dengan Sasuke yang tiba tiba keluar kelas begitu saja tanpa mengajaknya atau setidaknya memberitahu mau kemana dia.

"Loh, Sakura kau tidak ke kantin?" tanya Ino yang baru saja kembali dari kelas Sai

Sakura mendelik tajam ke Ino, 'ketahuan lagi kesel malah ditanya gitu. Ugh !' batinnya

"Ih, hey kenapa kau menatapku begitu? Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Ino heran dengan tatapan Sakura

"Kau tau? Tidak biasanya begitu bel Sasuke langsung keluar kelas begitu saja dan mengacuhkan aku !" ujar Sakura kesal

"Oh.. astaga jadi karena itu?" jawab Ino santai seraya duduk dikursinya yang ada disebelah Sakura

"Kemana dia Ino? tak biasanya kan dia begitu? Kalo diajak ke kantin aja susah banget," ujar Sakura

"Ne kau tenang saja, tadi Sai-_kun _bilang Sasuke ke kelasnya dan mengajak Matsuri ke kantin !" jelas Ino

"Apa?" sahut sakura tak percaya "jadi dia.."

'tapi kenapa tidak mengajak aku juga?' pikirnya. Raut wajah Sakura berubah suram

Ino yang menyadarinya tak bisa diam saja, "Hey Sakura, dia kan adiknya, masa kau cemburu juga, eh?" tanyanya sambil menyenggol bahu Sakura

Sakura tak bergeming 'tapi.. apa iya aku cemburu?' pikirnya

Hening sejenak, sampai Sakura menghela nafasnya dan berucap lagi

"Tapi.. aneh saja Ino.."

"Ah benar !" Ino menanggapi, "Sikapnya bukan seperti kepada seorang adik ya?"

Sakura tersentak mendengar ucapan Ino. 'astaga, benar kata Ino.. aku tau yang sebenarnya, kalau Matsuri bukanlah adik kandung Sasuke. Apa mungkin Sasuke..' iner Sakura cemas

"Haha kau tenang saja Sakura, mana mungkin Sasuke dengan adiknya sendiri kan?" tambah Ino sambil terkekeh

Sakura masih tak menjawab, masih sibuk dengan pemikirannya 'kalau mereka saudara kandung, aku tak sekhawatir ini Ino..' ujarnya dalam hati

(^/_\^) (='_'= ) ( ^::^)

"_Nii-chan_ kebiasaan deh hihi.." Matsuri terkikik melihat saus tomat disudut bibir Sasuke. Ia pun langsung mengambil tisue untuk membersihkan saus disudut bibir kakanya itu.

"_Arigatou_," ujar Sasuke

"Hemm.. eh _nii-chan_ !" panggil Matsuri

"Hn?" Sasuke meminum jus tomatnya sambil menatap Matsuri

Matsuri mendekatkan sedikit wajahnya ke Sasuke lalu berbisik, "Nii_-chan_, memangnya aku begitu terlihat seperti bukan adik kandungmu ya?" tanyanya dengan tampang polos

Sasuke sedikit tersedak, ia terkejut dengan pertanyaan Matsuri, namun keterkejutannya bisa ia tutupi dengan wajah _stoic_-nya

Satu alis Sasuke terangkat, "Kenapa kau bertanya begitu?" Sasuke balik bertanya dengan nada datar, sebisa mungkin tenang.

Matsuri tak langsung menjawab, dia berpikir sejenak 'kasih tau gak ya?' pikirnya ragu

Sasuke menunggu jawaban Matsuri, dia bingung juga dengan pertanyaan Matsuri tadi.

"Bukan apa-apa sih, _nii-chan_. Hanya saja tadi ada _fansgirl_-nya Itachi-_nii_ yang tidak percaya jika aku ini adiknya hehe.." terlihat Matsuri tertawa dipaksakan

Sasuke menyadari ada yang salah, "_Fansgirl _? Kau dilabrak, eh?" tanya Sasuke tepat

Matsuri terkejut juga kakaknya bisa langsung tahu, padahal dia tidak bilang kalo _fansgirl _itu tak suka Matsuri dekat dengan Itachi, ah ya Matsuri lupa satu hal kalau dua kakaknya itu jenius, wajar saja Sasuke bisa langsung tahu.

Dan Sasuke cukup tau sikap para _fansgirl_, yang tak suka pada gadis yang dekat dengan idolanya. Karena dia juga banyak memiliki fans girls. 'pasti fans Itachi tak suka melihat Matsuri dekat dengan Itachi,' pikir Sasuke.

"Tapi aku tak apa kok _Nii-chan_ haha.." Matsuri memaksakan tawanya lagi

"Hanya saja mereka tak percaya, saat aku bilang aku ini adiknya Itachi-_nii_, apa terlihat sekali ya?" Matsuri tersenyum miris

"Kau adalah Uchiha, adik ku. Adik Itachi-_nii_. Anak tou-san dan kaa-san !" ujar Sasuke dengan penekanan disetiap katanya. "Jadi, jangan dengarkan orang lain !"

Matsuri tersenyum mendengarnya "hemm iya, _nii-chan_ benar !" hatinya sedikit lega dan beban berat yang sejak tadi terasa menggelayuti bagai terkikis, begitulah.. kakak-kakaknya memang selalu bisa membuatnya lebih baik

"Loh, Matsuri ya?"

Matsuri menoleh, melihat siapa yang memanggilnya?

Dan saat Matsuri melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.. Sungguh Matsuri kaget luar biasa, cewe yang sudah melabrak dia sekarang menghampiri dia? Duduk pula disamping kakaknya—Sasuke ? 'ini orang tau diri ga sih? Siapa namanya kar kar karun kar, apa sih?' pikirnya sambil mengernyit tak suka.

"Nama ku Karin !" seolah tau pemikiran Matsuri, Karin memperkenalkan namanya.

'Ah iya, Karin !' benak Matsuri

"Maaf ya soal yang tadi," ujar Karin sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Matsuri

'Apa? gampang banget dia minta maaf, dengan tampang tanpa dosa lagi ih~' iner matsuri jengkel. "Ah iya," jawab Matsuri, dengan senyum dipaksakan

"Ah, ini _aniki_ mu? Sasuke kan?" Karin menoleh ke Sasuke yang ada disebelahnya

'Apa banget sih ni cewe? kok jadi sok baik gini? Tadi aja kaya setan merah di toilet' iner Matsuri makin jengkel, ia meremas ujung roknya yang tak berdosa hingga terlihat kusut

Sejak tadi yang bicara hanya Karin, Matsuri dan Sasuke masih bergeming.

"Aduh sulit dipercaya kalau kalian itu bersaudara, makanya tadi aku benar-benar tak percaya Matsuri. Maaf ya haha.." Karin tertawa dengan nada suara yang dibuat-buat—menggelikan.

'Ih sumpah, mual juga lama-lama' Matsuri sedikit melirik Sasuke, nampak Sasuke cuek aja.. terlihat sekali kalau dia tak suka kehadiran gadis merah ini.

"Hemm dimana anikimu yang satu lagi, Matsuri?" Karin menatap Matsuri, sambil menyunggingkan senyum yang dibuat semanis mungukin.

'Jadi ini gadis yang membuat Matsuri berfikir yang tidak-tidak,' batin Sasuke sambil sedikit melirik Karin lewat sudut matanya.

"Eh, Itachi-_nii_ mungkin dikelasnya," Matsuri menjawab dengan asal

"Kau sudah selesai Matsuri?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada datar

Matsuri tentu tau maksud Sasuke, "Ah iya, Sasuke-_nii_," jawabnya

Sasuke lantas berdiri, diikuti Matsuri yang langsung meraih uluran tangan Sasuke dan menggandengnnya. "Pamit duluan ya.." pamit Matsuri pada Karin

"Eh tunggu, Matsuri-_chan_ buru-buru sekali," Karin berusaha mencegah

Sasuke menoleh, menatap tajam Karin "Satu hal yang perlu kau ketahui. Kami adalah saudara ! terserah jika kau tak percaya," diberi jeda sejenak sambil terus menatap tajam Karin,

"Dan siapapun gadis yang sedang dekat dengan Itachi meski itu bukan adiknya, itu bukan urusanmu !" lanjutnya, dengan suara yang begitu dingin dan menusuk.

Karin tercengang mendengarnya, dalam beberapa jam dia sudah ditampar oleh dua Uchiha secara tak kasat mata, karena berurusan dengan satu Uchiha.

Sasuke pun menarik tangan Matsuri, mengajaknya pergi meninggalkan kantin.

Matsuri juga tak kalah kaget mendengan ucapan Sasuke, jarang sekali Sasuke berkata sepanjang itu. Wow

(^/_\^) (='_'= ) ( ^::^)

**[_PERPUSTAKAAN_] **

dari papan nama yang terpampang didepan pintu, jelas ruangan ini adalah perpustakaan.. nampak gadis bersurai panjang berwarna merah muda yang membiarkan rambutnya tergerai indah hampir sepinggang, keluar dari ruang tersebut sambil membawa sebuah Novel yang baru saja dipinjamnya di perpustakaan.

Sakura—nama gadis itu menekuk wajahnya, terlihat sekali jika dia sedang bad mood.

***Sakura Poov **

'Kumenghela nafas berat, entah untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari ini. Penat, baru hari kedua sekolah hal menyebalkan sudah terjadi. Sasuke, meninggalkan aku kekantin? Ya boleh saja dia pergi dengan adiknya, tapi setidaknya ajak juga aku. Bukan malah jalan keluar kelas begitu saja.. 

padahal sejak SMP, dia jarang sekali mau diajak ke kantin. Naruto saja yang suka ribut kalau mengajaknya tak dipedulikan olehnya.  
Sasuke lebih suka ke atap sekolah dan makan bekal bersamaku.

'Pokoknya kalo entar ketemu, aku mau pura-pura marah !' aku membatin.. kenapa aku bilang 'pura-pura' ? ya, karena kalo beneran aku yang akan rugi -_-

Ku hentakan kakiku sepanjang berjalan dikoridor menuju kelasku, Saat di belokan koridor..

**Bruuk**

Shit, aku menabrak seseorang sepertinya, kudongakan wajahku untuk melihat siapa orang yang berdada bidang itu. Dan seketika aku terkejut melihat wajah pemuda didepanku

Wajah datarnya, mata _jade_-nya yang lembut, sungguh aku pun bisa melihat keterkejutan di manik _green sea_ itu walau samar.

"Aa.. ma-maaf," ujar ku sedikit tergagap

"Hm," gumamnya. "apa kabar, Sakura?" tanyanya kemudian, tatapannya tak lepas dari _emerald _ku

"Aku.. baik, kau sendiri, Gaara?" aku bertanya kembali padanya, ya dia Gaara—pemuda berabut _dark red_ dengan tato 'AI' didahi kirinya.

"Baik," jawabnya singkat, 'yaa tidak berubah sejak dulu' pikirku

Kami masih saling pandang, sampai terdengar seruan

"Sakura-_chaaan_.."

aku tercekat mendengar seruan itu, aku tau betul itu suara siapa..

aku menoleh kesumber suara, dan melihat dua orang yang menghampiriku, ya mereka Matsuri dan si _Ice man_—Sasuke Uchiha

ku sebunyikan keterkejutanku, dan ku tunjukan senyuman manisku pada dua Uchiha itu, sempat khawatir melihat pandangan Sasuke yang tajam ke arah Gaara. Mereka berjalan semakin dekat ke arahku dan Gaara.

"Ehh, kalian baru dari kantin?" tanyaku, habis sudah kata-kata yang kususun tadi saat ingin bertemu Sasuke, niatnya mau ngambek gara-gara ditinggal ke kantin. Tapi karena suasana kaya gini, jadi ga mungkin juga kalo ditambah acara ngambek.

"Iya," jawab Matsuri riang sambil tersenyum ke arah ku, kulihat Sasuke masih menatap Gaara, matanya tajam menusuk.

'Hei kau Tuan Uchiha, tak sadar kah kau begitu menyeramkan dengan tatapan itu?' iner ku frustasi.

aku tak berani menoleh lagi ke Gaara untuk melihat ekspresi Gaara seperti apa.

Saat mereka sampai didepan kami "Ah, ada Gaara?" ujar Matsuri sambil tersenyum manis sekali pada Gaara

"Hm," dan itulah tanggapan Gaara padanya

"Sasuke-kun !" aku berusaha mengalihkan pandangan Sasuke dari Gaara

Sasuke melirik ke arahku, kuberikan pandangan seolah mengatakan 'jangan seperti itu, ku mohon'

"Aku duluan kekelas," ujar Gaara pada akhirnya, sambil membalikan badannya dan berjalan meninggalkan kami

"Tu-tunggu, aku ikut Gaara !" ujar Matsuri yang ingin melangkah menyusul Gaara, tapi lengannya langsung ditahan oleh Sasuke

"Eh nii-_chan _?" Matsuri memandang Sasuke dengan penuh tanya, tapi aku tau pasti kenapa Sasuke melakukannya

"Kau kembali kekelas bersamaku," tukas Sasuke akhirnya.

Dan Sasuke pun menarik Matsuri, berjalan bergandengan tangan menuju kelas.

"Ayo sakura-chan," ujar Matsuri sambil menoleh kearahku

"Hmm ya," jawabku dan aku pun ikut melangkah.

Kesal juga saat sadar posisi kami, aku yang berstatus sebagai kekasih Sasuke berjalan dibelakang mereka yang sedang bergandengan, malangnya nasipku -_-

Hatiku bagai dicubit melihat mereka berjalan bergandengan didepanku, sakiiit 'hey kalian, tak sadar kah ada aku disini?' seruku dalam hati, merasa terabaikan

Teringat kembali percakapanku tadi bersama Ino, astaga apa benar? Sasuke dia adikmu.. sadarlah ! ya andai saja memang benar dia adikmu.. sayangnya bukan. Aku jadi makin khawatir dengan dugaanku ini

'Apaa.. sasuke menyayangi Matsuri, bukan sebagai adiknya? TIDAK !' bantahku cepat, buang pikiran bodohmu itu sakura !

Kenapa aku ini? aku benar-benar kalut dalam pikiran ku sendiri. Semoga apa yang ku pikirkan tidaklah benar tuhan..

(^/_\^) (='_'= ) ( ^::^)

Kami mengantar Matsuri sampai kedepan kelasnya, sebetulnya sih Sasuke hendak masuk kedalam, namun segera kutarik belakang kemejanya.

Bersyukur dia mengerti maksudku, yang tak ingin terjadi perang _teathglare _lagi antara dia dan Gaara.

Walau bagaimana pun, Sasuke harus melepas Matsuri untuk dikelasnya sendiri bukan? Aku mengerti, sangat mengerti ketidak sukaan Sasuke terhadap Gaara, tapi harus kah seperti ini?

Membuatku merasakan kecemasan lain, walau aku berusaha menepis semua itu, tapi kenyataanya yang terjadi dihadapanku, membuat kecemasan itu bertambah. Tidak kah kau mengerti perasaanku, Sasuke?

Aku dan Sasuke pun kembali kekelas kami, bertepatan dengan berbunyinya bel tanda masuk.

***Sakura Poov End **

***Matsuri Poov **

Setelah berpisah dengan Sasuke-_nii_, aku pun memasuki kelas. Aku melihat Gaara yang sudah duduk dikursinya dengan tenang. Aku pun berjalan menuju kursiku untuk mengistirahatkan kakiku yang lelah setelah menaiki tangga sampai ke lantai 3 ini.

Masih terpikir olehku, sifat Sasuke-_nii_ tadi. Aku merasa ada yang aneh, Sasuke-nii dengan Gaara.. ada apa?

Aku menoleh kebelakang, kulihat dia biasa saja, tenang, damai, mata _green sea_-nya teduh tapi tegas..

tapi kenapa dengan Sasuke-_nii_ ?

Ku kembali menatap Gaara, Matanya mengernyit bingung, dahinya mengkerut, mungkin kalau dia punya alis, alisnya sudah terangkat satu.

"Ada apa?" pertanyaan datarnya sotak membuyarkan pemikiranku

"Aa.. ti-tidak hehe" ketawaku garing, sungguh bodohnya aku. Kenapa aku memandangnya begitu lama? Wajar dia bingung. Hemm seperti terhipnotis saja dengan jade mikiknya

"Hm?" Gaara sedikit memiringkan kepalanya kekanan, dia masih bingung rupanya

"Ta-tadi.." aduh apa yang harus ku katakan? Dia masih menunggu jawabanku.

"Kau.. kau ambil ekstrakulikuler apa?" Kuso. Dan itulah yang akhirnya meluncur dari mulutku

"Aa.. mungkin basket," jawabnya, dan aku hanya ber-O saja.

"Kau?" ah dia balik bertanya

"A-aku be-belum tahu," astaga kenapa aku jadi tergagap gini, kaya Hinata saja -_-

Hemm.. Gaara pasang ekspresi datar lagi, apa dia tidak memiliki stok ekspresi? Benar-benar mirip Sasuke-_nii_

Aku segera berbalik lagi menatap kedepan kelas, dan akhirnya guru yang harusnya mengajar, datang juga setelah telat 15 menit. Guru Kakashi, wali kelas Sasuke-_nii_ di kelas 1-A. Dikenal guru yang suka telat, dan dia mengajar Sejarah.

Kutarik nafas panjang, dan kubuang perlahan. Hemm Gaara mengambil ekskul (_ekstrakulikuler_) basket, setahuku Sasuke-_nii_ juga suka basket. Sasuke-nii pasti juga mengambil ekskul basket.

Ekskul harus segera ditentukan, batasnya sampai besok lusa. Tapi aku masih belum bisa menentukannya. Huh

"Ada apa Matsuri?" aku menoleh pada teman sebangkuku yang menegurku,

"Ah, tidak ada Yukata" kuberikan senyum meyakinkan padanya

"Sejak tadi, aku perhatikan kau menghela nafas terus, ada masalah?" tanyanya lagi

"Tidak, aku hanya belum menentuka ekskul apa yang harus ku ambil, kalau boleh tau kau ambil ekskul apa Yukata?"

"Oh, aku akan ikut ekskul seni lukis."

Hemm Yukata memang senang meluki sejak dulu, dia berbakat. Lalu aku apa? Aku sepertinya tidak punya bakat apapun. Hemm aku menghela nafas berat lagi.

"Wah, kau juga akan mengambil ekskul lukis ya?" aku dan Yukata menoleh kebelakang, melihat Sai yang bertanya pada Yukata. Dia tersenyum seperti biasa.

"Ah iya," Jawab Yukata

"Wah sama denganku," Ujar Sai

Sepertinya Sai juga suka melukis, dia antusias sekali.

"Kalian, bisakah kalian tenang?" tanya Kakashi sarkastik. Sepertinya perbincangan kita cukup didengar olehnya.

"Ma-maaf," ujarku, dan akhirnya kelaspun tenang dan pelajaran dimulai.

***Matsuri Poov End**

***Normal Poov***

Waktu terasa cepat berlalu, pelajaran yang membosankan dan membuat ngantuk semua siswa lebih tepatnya pada pemuda berkuncir nanas alias Shikamaru—yang masih membenamkan wajahnya di lipatan tangannya di atas meja.

Tapi, pemuda pemalas ini yang menjabat sebagai ketua kelas di kelas 1-A, yaa dia harus rela membuatnya kerepotan dengan jabatannya itu.

Pemuda dari klan Nara ini walaupun malas dan tak suka direpotkan, nyatanya dia adalah orang yang jenius dengan IQ diatas 200. Sungguh ironis..

Semua murid sudah berhambur keluar kelas, tak ada yang memperdulikan pemuda dipojok belakang kelas, tempat strategis bagi Shikamaru untuk tertidur mengawang mimpinya.

Sampai terdengar suara langkah yang dihentakan kesal menghampiri..

"Shikaaaa.." teriak seorang gadis tepat ditelinga Shikamaru, sontak Shikamaru tertarik dari dunia mimpinya dan kembali kedunia nyatanya.

"Eggh apa sih?" Shikamaru melenguh, mengerjapkan matanya dengan tampang malasnya. Yang kentara sekali ingin cepat-cepat kembali kealam mimpi.

Saat matanya sudah bisa membiasakan cahaya, dapat ia lihat sesosok gadis berambut kuning, berkuncir empat sedang berkacak pinggang dihadapannya.

" 'APA' katamu?" meledaklah sudah emosi si gadis. "Kau ini Shika, tak sadar kah kau ini sudah jam pulang sekolah? Lihat kelasmu sudah kosong !" ujar si gadis frustasi

Shikamaru melihat kesekeliling kelas sambil menggaruk-garuk pipinya, "Hmm, benar juga" ujarnya santai sambil menguap

"Astaga, aku menunggumu didepan kelasku. Ku fikir kau mati didalam kelasmu, eh?"

"yeah, mendokusai na~ kau ini cerewet sekali Temari," ujar Shikamaru seraya bangkkit dari kursinya sambil menguap.

Yaa gadis berkuncir empat ini adalah Temari, Rei Temari kakak sulung dari Rei Gaara. Yang diketahui pula sebagai kekasih dari si pemalas jenius alias Nara Shikamaru.

Temari memang lebih tua setahun dibanding Shikamaru, Temari sendiri kini duduk dikelas 2-A.

"Huh, kau fikir aku suka menunggu HAH?" cerca Temari sambil mengikuti langkah Shikamaru yang sudah meninggalkan kelas.

"Iyaaa, aku tau"

"Tau apa?"

Suara mereka lama-lama menghilang, seiring langkah yang menjauh dari kelas.

Yaa.. hal semacam ini biasa terjadi pada pasangan ini.

(^/_\^) (='_'= ) ( ^::^)

"Ini," Itachi menyerahkan kunci mobilnya pada Sasuke

Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya bingung, "Apa?" tanyanya

"Aku tak langsung pulang, ingin menjenguk teman," jelas Itachi

Sasuke menerima kunci mobil dari tangan Itachi. "Berhati-hatilah !" nasihat Itachi

"Hn," respon Sasike singkat

"Itachi-_nii_ tidak pulang bareng kita ya?" tanya Matsuri

"Ya Suri-_chan_, aku tak lama kok. Bilang ke kaa-san ya !" Itachi menepuk pelan pucuk kepala Matsuri

"Hn, Salam ya buat Hana-_nee_," Matsuri terenyum penuh arti

BINGO, Itachi sedikit tercengang dengan ucapat Matsuri yang telak sekali. "A-apa? Ah sudahlah, kau ini" Itachi membuang mukanya

membuat Matsuri terkikik karena melihat kakaknya yang berusaha menyembunyikan rona dipipinya.

(^/_\^) TBC (='_'= ) ( ^::^)

**-Bacotan-**

Oke minna-san.. sku update lagi nih, gimana minna? Aduh gomen mengecewakan hasilnya.. yaah mau gimana lagi? Hanya ini yang bisa saya berikan -_-

Oh ya buat yang bingung, disini anggap aja ga ada Kankurou ya ! jadi anggap Gaara itu dua bersaudara aja sama Temari. Ok ! ;)

Ugh sukurin kau Karin hehehe ! *dikeroyook Karin FC* #buakkhh

Ampuuun deh Sasuke jangan pelototin Gaara mulu dong unn U,U

Aduh apa sih maksud Sakura tadi? Saku jadi bingung sama **kecemasan yang dirasakan Sakura** -_-

Hemm dan sebenarnya Sasuke itu kenapa? Minna tau?

hey Shikatema nongol wkwkwkwk XD

ehemm Itachi-kun, apa yang mau kau lakukan? (T-T)

-Hayoo ada yang penasaran? Khukhukhu *ketawa orochimaru

Kalo iya katakan kodenya ! - 'LANJUUUUT'

Saku minta pendapatnya ya minna ! jadi mohon Review

Arigatou minna-san yang udah mau baca fic gaje ini

Post by: Saku-chan

18


	6. Chapter 6

**-CHAPTER 6-**

**Balas review:**

Maneki Neko Azu-chan: hahaha kuping Saku mau diganti? Hehehe ga usah deh makasih, kalo mau ganti pake kuping Akamaru ya? Waduh!  
hemm nih udah lanjut

Yuuki Satsuki: Sai itu sekelas sama Matsuri dan Gaara. Dan Ino suka main ke kelasnya Sai.  
jadi pas Sasuke ke kelas Matsuri buat ngajak ke kantin, Sai tau dan ngasih tau ke Ino.  
pas Sakura lagi bete Cuma Ino aja yang nyamperin, Sai engga.

iya nih ada ItaHana haha tapi masih belum pasti, hehehe bagus deh kalo ada yang suka pair ini

Eh, SasuMatsu? Hahahaha baca terus aja ya ! ^_^

Uchiha Cesa: makasih banyak buat kak cesa yang selalu ngedukung saku  
tentang Sasuke ke Matsuri.. liat aja nanti ! wkwkwk xD  
ItaHana juga masih ada halangannya hehe xP 

Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk reader yang mau baca fic ini dan kasih semangat buat saku, love you all :*

.

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 6**

**xxxxx BROTHER COMPLEKS xxxxx**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya cuma numpang minjem**

**Author: Saku-chan NaruFhia **

**Main char & usianya: Gaara (15), Sasuke (15), Itachi (17), Sakura (15), Matsuri (15), Naruto (15), Hinata (15), Shikamaru (15), Temari (16), Sai (15), Ino (15), Hana (17), dll**

**Warning: AU, OOC, gaje, Typo**

**Rate: T**

**Kalau kalian merasa pernah baca yang seperti ini, jangan anggap aku ngejiplak dari situ ya.. aku cinta karyaku sendiri.. ^_^**

**Selamat membaca^o^**

CHAPTER 6

[_DANGO-hosh-hosh !_]

Papan nama dari salah satu kedai dango yang ada di Konoha, seorang Pemuda keluar dari kedai tersebut sambil membawa sekantong berisi kotak dengan Dango didalamnya.

Berjalan santai, menuju sebuah komplek perumahan yang tak jauh dari kedai dango tadi.

Ya.. pemuda tinggi, tegap, dengan rambut raven panjang yang dikuncir rendah. Amat tampan, cukup untuk menarik perhatian beberapa gadis yang berpapasan dengannya. Meski tak direspon olehnya.

Itachi—nama pemuda tersebut memasuki sebuah rumah minimalis yang terlihat apik dengan cat berwarna jingga.

Ditekannya bel beberapa kali, hingga terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekat.

Cklek

Pintu terbuka, menampakan sesosok wanita paruh baya, berambut coklat. "Ah Itachi-kun?" sapanya ramah

Dibalas dengan senyum oleh Itachi, "Hn, bibi. Hana ada?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Ya, dia ada dikamar. Kau masuk lah !" wanita—yang diketahui sebagai ibu dari Hana Inuzuka ini bernama Tsune Inuzuka—membuka pintunya lebih lebar dan mempersilahkan Itachi masuk kedalam.

"Bagaimana keadaannya bibi?" tanya Itachi seraya melepas alas kakinya

"Yah panasnya sudah turun, sudah lebih baik." jawab Tsune dengan ramah.

Itachi memang sering berkunjung kekediaman Inuzuka ini, kehadirannya juga selalu disambut baik, Karena kedekatan Itachi dengan putri sulung keluarga Inuzuka.

"Ini bi, aku sempat mampir tadi," Itachi menyerahkan kanton berisi dango tadi.

"Ah, arigatou Itachi-kun. Biar bibi nanti siapkan dan bawa ini kekamar Hana ya." ujar Tsune, seraya meninggalkan Itachi menuju dapur, "kau naiklah ke atas !" serunya.

"hn," Itachi pun menaiki tangga, menuju kamar Hana yang memang ada dilantai dua.

Sebelum sampai kekamar tersebut Itachi berpapasan dengan pemuda yang lebih muda darinya dan berambut coklat jabrik.

"Ah, Itachi-nii. Ingin melihat Hana-nee?" tanyanya

"Hn, kiba. Kau baru sampai?" jawab dan tanya balik itachi

Inuzuka Kiba adalah adik dari Hana, yang usianya sebaya dengan Sasuke. Dia juga merupakan teman sekelas Matsuri.

"Ya, silahkan masuklah ! mungkin dia sedang malas-malasan dikamarnya." ujar Kiba seraya menuruni tangga meninggalkan Itachi.

Itachi pun sampai didepan pintu kamar Hana, diketuknya beberapa kali, sampai terdengar jawaban dari dalam.

Cklek

"Ah, Itachi. Menjengukku?" tanya Hana saat melihat siapa yang masuk kedalam kamarnya, lalu dia pun bangkit dari tidurnya dan duduk disisi ranjang

"Hn, baru hari kedua masuk kelas 3 kau sudah sakit, Payah.." Itachi pun duduk di kursi belajar yang ada disisi ranjang Hana.

Gadis berambut coklat panjang ini hanya memajukan bibirnya cemberut "Huh, kau mau menjengukku atau meledeku sih?" Hana Menggerutu kesal.

Tok tok . . terdengar pintu diketuk kembali, dan muncul Tsune dari balik pintu

"Ne Hana, Itachi-kun membawakan Dango untukmu. Makanlah selagi hangat !" ujar Tsune seraya meletakan sepiring dango dan dua gelas minuman di meja yang ada di samping ranjang Hana.

"Huh, kaa-san dia itu bawa dango bukan untukku, nanti juga dia yang menghabiskannya." Hana menjulurkan lidahnya meledek ke Itachi

Itachi mendelik, "Kalau kau tidak mau, ya biar untukku saja." ujarnya

"Tuh kan benar kaa-san.."

Tsune terkekeh, "Haha sudahlah Hana, kaa-san tinggal dulu ya." ia pun melangkah meninggalkan kamar Hana.

"Kau sendirian ?" tanya Hana

"Hn, Deidara dan Sasori tidak bisa ikut." jawab Itachi, lalu dia mengambil dango dan mulai memakannya.

Hana yang melihatnya hanya memutar bola matanya bosan, yaa dango memang cemilan favorite Itachi.

Hana dan Itachi adalah teman dekat, mereka sekalas. Banyak yang mengira mereka sepasang kekasih karena kedekatan mereka. Tapi nyatanya mereka hanya teman.

Yaa entah sampai kapan..

(^/_\^) (='_'= ) ( ^::^)

Tak terasa waktu cepat berlalu, sudah satu bulan sejak pertama masuk sekolah. Dan seperti biasa, Pagi hari di kediaman Uchiha tidaklah sepi..

"Anak-anak cepat turun, sarapan sudah siap !" seru Mikoto dari dapur rumahnya, dihadapannya Fugaku juga telah duduk dengan tenang sambil membaca koran paginya.

Buk buk buk

Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang berbenturan dengan tangga kayu, Mikoto menoleh dan mendapati anak bungsunya yang sedang menuruni tangga dengan tergesa.

"Pelan-pelan Matsuri-chan !" Mikoto memperingati

"Ah, iya Kaa-san gomen." Matsuri berojigi pada kedua orang tuanya dan setelahnya dia duduk dikursi sebelah Mikoto

"Dimana kakak-kakak mu?" tanya Fugaku seraya meletakan koran yang tadi dibacanya.

"Maaf kami telat Tou-san," ujar Itachi yang baru saja masuk keruang makan bersama Sasuke.

"Itachi-kun, Kaa-san membuat onigiri isi rumput laut kesukaanmu. Ayo cepat dimakan !" ucap Mikoto

"Wah arigatou Kaa-san, pasti enak," Itachi pun duduk dikursi berhadapan dengan Matsuri, diikuti Sasuke yang duduk disapingnya.

Mikoto memang seorang Ibu yang sangat baik, setiap harinya dia selalu membuatkan makanan favorit dari setiap anggota keluarganya secara bergantian. Dan kini giliran Itachi yang senang karena dibuatkan onigiri isi rumput laut kesukaannya.

"Kaa-san, Tou-san, akhir pekan ini sekolah akan mengadakan liburan sebelum musim panas berakhir," ujar Matsuri sambil mengambil beberapa onigiri dengan sumpitnya.

"Benarkah? Kemana Matsuri-chan?" tanya Mikoto antusias

"Katanya sih kepantai Kaa-san, ya kan Sasuke-nii?" jawab Matsuri, dan menoleh ke Sasuke meminta keyakinan

"Hn, iya." respon singkat Sasuke

"Wah, sepertinya hanya untuk kelas 1 dan 2 ya?" ujar Itachi

"Hemm, begitulah Itachi-nii hehehe.." Matsuri terkekeh melihat ekspresi kecewa Itachi

"Sudah ! makan dengan tenang. Nanti itu kita bahas lagi lain waktu," ujar Fugaku tegas.

Sarapanpun berjalan dengan hikmad..

(^/_\^) (='_'= ) ( ^::^)

Jam istirahat pertama di Konoha Global School memang biasa dilewati para siswa-siswi untuk sekedar mengobrol dikelas maupun ditaman. Begitu pula dengan Matsuri, Sakura, Hinata, Ino dan Tenten.

Kini mereka sedang berada dibawah pohon rindang ditaman belakang sekolah, duduk disebuah bangku panjang yang saling berhadapan.

"Hey Ino, kau kenapa sih? Sejak tadi ku perhatikan kau senyam-senyum sendiri?" Tanya Sakura yang merasa heran dengan sahabat kuningnya.

"Ah, emm.. nanti pulang sekolah Sai mengajakku kencan hehe.." jawab Ino sambil merona

"Wah, Ino-chan kau beruntung sekali," ucap Hinata

"Hemm, sepulang sekolah nanti Neji juga mengajakku pulang bersama hihi.." ujar Tenten tak mau kalah, Tenten adalah gadis manis bersurai coklat dengan rambut yang dicepol dua. Gadis ini sedikit tomboy dibanding temannya yang lain.

Tenten memiliki kekasih bernama Neji Hyuuga—merupakan kakak sepupu dari Hinata.

"Benarkah?" tanya Matsuri

"Hem, jarang sekali dia mengajakku pulang bersama, karena kesibukannya sebagai ketua osis kini, tapi dia masih peduli juga padaku hehe.." Tenten nyengir penuh arti.

Ya, Tenten dan Neji memang terlihat jarang pulang bersama, dikarenakan jabatan Neji sebagai ketua osis.

Tapi dilain waktu mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. Seperti di klub Judo, mereka selalu berlatih bersama. Bahkan mereka saling mengenal dari pertemuannya di klub Judo.

"Untunglah Sasuke-kun tak sesibuk Neji, walaupun dia sekarang diangkat sebagai ketua klub Basket hehe.." kekeh Sakura

"Iya, tapi kau juga sama saja kan, bahkan sekarang tak pernah pulang bareng sama Sasuke-kun mu itu !" Tenten sedikit meledek dengan menjulurkan lidahnya pada Sakura

Sakura mengendus kesal, "Huh, kau benar. Padahal saat SMP kami selalu pulang bersama." Sakura mengkerucutkan bibirnya dan menundukan kepalanya lesu sambil menghela nafas berat.

Matsuri yang mendengar keluhan Sakura jadi merasa tak enak, bagaimanapun Sasuke kini selalu pulang bersamanya. 'pasti Sakura ingin sekali bisa pulang bersama Sasuke-nii seperti dulu, gara-gara aku kini mereka jarang bersama.' pikir Matsuri dalama hati.

"Haah, malang sekali nasipmu nak." Ledek Ino sambil menepuk kepala Sakura yang duduk disampinya

"Diam kau ino-pig !" Sakura menyentak tangan Ino dari kepalanya.

Sasuke dan Sakura kini memang jarang bersama, tak seperti saat SMP yang selalu terlihat berdua. Dikantin, diatap sekolah, diperpustakaan, maupun saat pulang mereka selalu bersama.

Tapi kini berbeda, Sasuke kini lebih sering mengajak serta Matsuri dalam kebersamaanya dengan Sakura. Mungkin itu dilakukan Sasuke untuk menghindari kebersamaan Matsuri dengan Gaara.

Pulang sekolah Sasuke selalu bersama Itachi dan Matsuri, tidak seperti dulu Sasuke membawa kendaraannya sendiri dan mengajak Sakura pulang bersamanya.

"Ka..kalian beruntung." Ucap Hinata malu-malu

Semua menoleh ke Hinata dengan tatapan bingung

"Ah, Hinata ! bagaimana dengan mu? Ada kemajuan tidak?" tanya Ino dengan senyum penuh arti

Hinata hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menunduk malu

"Huh, susah ya kalau si Naruto itu, dia sama sekali tidak peka !" gerutu Sakura

"Hemm.. apa lagi kini kau tak sekalas dengannya," Ujar Tenten yang menepuk bahu Hinata

"Hinata, kau tau? aku sering melihat si Baka itu bersama kakak kelas kita loh," Ino berucap dengan wajah serius

"Ah, be-benarkah?" tanya Hinata "si-siapa?" dengan tergagap karena sedikit terkejut sepertinya

"Kalau tak salah namanya Shion. Ya, yang rambutnya pirang panjang itu !" tambah Ino sambil menunjuk-nunjuk dagunya seolah berpikir.

"Wah, kau harus bergerak cepat Hinata !" ujar Tenten dengan mata berkobar semangat. "Aku- ah tidak, kami akan membantumu !" tambahnya

Dan semua manggut meng-iya kan perkataan Tenten kecuali Matsuri. Oh, rupanya Matsuri masih kepikiran dengan perkataan Sakura tadi.

"Matsuri, kau kenapa?" tanya Sakura, "Kulihat sejak tadi kau melamun, eh?"

Matsuri tersentak dari lamunannya, "Ah, ti-tidak Sakura-chan." Matsuri menarik sudut bibirnya tersenyum.

"Eh, kau sendiri bagai mana Matsuri?" tanya Ino antusias

Matsuri mengernyit bingung, "Bagaimana apanya?" tanyanya

"Itu loh, Gaara !" tambah Ino dengan nada menggoda

Mata Matsuri membulat "Aa, a-aku hanya te-teman" Matsuri tergagap, dan dia merutuki hal itu dalam hati

"Hemm, ku pikir kalian cocok." Ujar Tenten

Sakura yang paham hanya terdiam, sebenarnya mereka semua kecuali Matsuri mengetahui sebabnya. Ketidak sukaan Sasuke pada Gaara, apa lagi sampai Gaara mendekati Matsuri.

Sakura yang melihat Matsuri tak dapat menjawab dan hanya menunduk, akhinya berucap "Sudahlah, sebentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi, sebaiknya kita segera kembali kekelas," sambil berdiri dan mengajak yang lainnya ikut berjalan bersamanya.

Mereka pun berjalan untuk kembali menuju kelas mereka masing-masing.

(^/_\^) (='_'= ) ( ^::^)

Sesampainya dikelas, Sakura melihat Sasuke yang sedang mengobrol dengan Naruto. Walaupun sebenarnya yang terlihat bicara hanya Naruto, sedangkan Sasuke cukup jadi pendengar dan sesekali merespon dengan gumamannya.

Sakura pun berjalan menuju kursinya yang berada didepan kursi Sasuke.

Setelah duduk dikursinya, Sakura menoleh kebelakang tepatnya pada Sasuke "Sasuke-kun, nanti istirahat kedua kita keatap untuk makan bekalku ya." Ajaknya

"Hn," jawab Sasuke

Walaupun hanya direspon begitu, Sakura cukup senang. Karena dia memang paham dengan Sasuke yang irit bicara.

"Hemm.. kau enak sekali Teme, ada yang memperhatikanmu." Naruto memajukan bibirnya, sepertinya dia iri

"Makanya, carilah kekasih Dobe !" ujar Sasuke

Sakura hanya terkekeh melihat Naruto, 'Dia sungguh bodoh, padahal ada Hinata yang begitu menyukainya sejak dulu. Dasar tidak peka !' pikirnya

"Benar Naruto, carilah pacar. Masa kau tak sadar ada gadis cantik didekatmu yang menyukaimu?" Ino yang berada didepan kursi Naruto, tiba-tiba ikut ambil bicara.

"Ah, sebenarnya ada cewe yang belakangan ini deketin aku terus." terlihat Naruto sok berfikir

"Siapa?" tanya Sasuke, Sakura dan Ino berbarengan

"Shion-nee," jawab Naruto

Dan yang mendengar hanya sweatdrop sendiri, pasalnya mereka kecuali Naruto sudah tau perasaan Hinata pada Naruto. 'Naruto memang bodoh' pikir mereka berbarengan -_-

"Aduuh Naruto no BAKA ! bukan dia BODOH !" teriak Ino frustasi, "Teman kita sejak SMP, yang selalu memperhatikanmu itu kan Hinata !" ujarnya keceplosan

Semua mata tertuju pada Ino, termasuk Neji—sang kakak sepupu dari Hinata—yang terkejut dengan ucapan Ino. "Cih," Neji mendecih tak suka.

Saat sadar dengan ucapannya, Ino hanya mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

"Apa katamu?" tanya Naruto innocence

"Ah, sudahlah dasar tidak peka !" tambah Ino, dan langsung membalikan badannya menghadap kedepan kelas.

Naruto terlihat berfikir "Hinata.." gumamnya pelan, tapi cukup didengar oleh Sasuke yang berada disampinya.

(^/_\^) (='_'= ) ( ^::^)

Istirahat kedua, diatap sekolah.. angin berhembus sepoi-sepoi, dengan matahari yang tak begitu terik karena gumpalan awan yang menghalangi..

Terlihat di sebuah bangku panjang disudut atap, sepasang kekasih tengah duduk bersama sambil menyantap bento yang dibawa sang gadis bersurai merah muda.

"Sasuke-kun.." Sakura memecah keheningan

"Hn?" Sasuke menatap sang kekasih

"Apa.. kau masih tak suka.. jika Gaara dekat dengan Matsuri?" tanya Sakura ragu

Mimik Sasuke berubah mendengar ucapan Sakura. "Kau tau kan sebabnya?" tanyanya sarkastik

"Ta.. tapi-"

"Sudahlah Sakura, aku tak suka jika Matsuri dekat dengannya !" Sasuke memotong cepat perkataan Sakura

'Tapi aku merasa Matsuri menyukai Gaara..' lanjut Sakura dalam hati.

"Kau tau kan, dia rivalku sejak dulu?" Sasuke menengadah keatas menatap langit luas

"Itu dulu Sasuke-kun, pada akhirnya aku bersamamu kan?" ujar Sakura

Lalu Sakura mengabil _omusubi_ dan menyodorkan didepan mulut Sasuke. Sasuke membuka mulutnya dan memakan _omusubi_ yang Sakura suapi untuknya.

_Omusubi_ dengan _okaka_ dan tomat adalah makanan kesukaan Sasuke.

"Salahmu sendiri yang tidak peka !" Sakura lalu sedikit terkikik dan segera mengambil sisa nasi yang ada disudut bibir Sasuke.

Sasuke memandang dalam _emerald_ Sakura "Bukan tidak peka, tapi aku telat menyadarinya !" ujarnya seraya mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Sakura.

Semakin dekat dan semakin menutup jarak diatara mereka, Sakura yang menyadarinyapun memejamkan mata. Hingga ia bisa merasakan hembusan hangat nafas sasuke diwajahnya.

Degup jantung yang berpacu lebih kencang, seolah menjadi sumber suara yang dapat didengar.

Hingga akhirnya jarak benar-benar tertutup, dengan bibir yang saling bersentuhan, menyalurkan rasa hangat dan perasaan mereka masing-masing..

(^/_\^) (='_'= ) ( ^::^)

Sementara dikantin yang ramai dengan murid yang kelaparan, terlihat disudut kantin terdapat Matsuri sedang berceloteh riang bersama seorang gadis yang lebih tua darinya, bersurai coklat panjang yang diikat kebelakang.

"Ya begitulah Hana-nee, kalau sudah marah sangat menyeramkan hihi.." Matsuri terkikik geli

"Haha.. makanya aku juga kesal kalau dia sedang menatap orang dengan tatapan mengerikannya itu, huh.. apa namanya emm.." Hana—si gadis yang sedang bersama Matsuri tampak sedang berpikir "Ah ya, Mangekyo sharingan hahaha Deidara menamainya begitu." ujarnya

"Sedang membicarakanku, hn?" tanya Itachi yang baru saja datang dengan sebuah nampan ditangannya yang berisi pesanan mereka

"Huh, Itachi-nii lama sekali sih.." dumel Matsuri

Itachi menepuk pucuk kepala Matsuri "Maaf, sedikit mengantri," alasannya seraya duduk disebelah Matsuri

"Itachi-nii kenapa Sasori senpai dan Deidara senpai tidak kelihatan?" tanya Matsuri seraya meminum jus jambu miliknya

"Entahlah, aku tidak tau," jawab Itachi asal

Hana menghentikan memakan ramennya dan menatap Itachi. "Itachi, sepulang sekolah bisa kau mengantarku?" tanyanya

"Kemana?"

"Ke dokter hewan, sepertinya Akamaru tidak sehat," Jawab Hana

Akamaru adalah seekor anjing, hewan peliharaan keluarga Inuzuka.

"Emm.. sepertinya aku tidak bisa Hana, maaf." Tolak Itachi halus, ya mana bisa Itachi menerima ajakan Hana sementara dia harus pulang bersama adik-adiknya.

Matsuri yang menyadarinya merasa tidak enak hati juga, dia tau betul kakaknya ingin meng-iya kan ajakan Hana, hanya saja tak bisa dan lagi-lagi karenanya.

"Emm.. Itachi-nii,"

"Hn?" Itachi menoleh pada Matsuri yang ada disebelahnya

"Nanti sepulang sekolah aku ada tugas kelompok, jadi mungkin aku akan kerumah temanku dulu." Ujar matsuri

"Ah, baik biar ku antar."

"Ti-tidak usah nii-chan, aku pergi bersama teman-teman kelompok ku saja." Cergah Matsuri

Itachi menaikan satu alisnya, nampak ragu memberi izin

"Ayolah nii-chan," mohon Matsuri.. "Itachi-nii bisa pergi bersama Hana-nee !" serunya kemudian

"Hemm.. tapi kau tidak boleh pulang malam ya !" ujar Itachi akhirnya "Nanti kakak yang akan dimarahi tou-san dan kaa-san !"

"Ha'i, tenang saja nii-chan." Matsuri nampak senang,

Yaa padahal dia bohong tadi, tak ada kerja kelompok ! Dia hanya berbohong demi kakak-kakaknya, dia tak ingin jadi perusak hubungan bagi kakak-kakaknya. 'hemm tinggal Sasuke-nii.' Pikinya

(^/_\^) (='_'= ) ( ^::^)

Sebelum bel tanda masuk berbunyi, Matsuri sudah kembali menuju kelas. Ia ingin bertemu Sasuke dulu.

Saat sampai dilantai 3, Matsuri melihat Sasuke yang baru saja turun tangga dari atap sekolah bersama Sakura. Dia pun menghampiri Sasuke.

"Sasuke-nii !" panggilnya

Sasuke menoleh "Hn, ada apa Matsuri?"

"Emm.. sepulang sekolah, aku akan kerja kelompok bersama teman-temanku," Ujarnya, merasa tak dapat tanggapan dia melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Aku sudah bilang pada Itachi-nii."

"Benarkah?" Sasuke tampak tak percaya

"Benar ni-chan, jadi nanti aku tidak pulang bersamamu ya?"

"Dimana?" tanya Sasuke

"Dirumah..Yukata" jawab Matsuri, "Nanti Itachi-nii juga mau mengantar Hana-nee dulu sepulang sekolah ke dokter hewan." tambahnya

"Hn, begitu."

"Emm.. jadi Sasuke-nii pulang sendiri saja !" Matsuri melirik sekilas ke Sakura yang sedari tadi bergeming disebalah Sasuke.. "Ah, atau dengan Sakura-chan saja !" ujarnya kemudian

Teeeeeett—bel tanda masuk pun berbunyi

"Sudah ya nii-chan, Sakura-chan.. aku masuk ke kalasku dulu jaa.." Matsuri pun pergi dan memasuki kelannya

Begitupun dengan Sasuke dan Sakura..

Sesampainya dikelas, Sasuke hanya duduk temangu menatap surai merah muda yang ada dihadapannya.

"Hey Teme !" Naruto merusak lamunan Sasuke

Sasuke mendelik tak suka kearah Naruto disebelahnya

"Jika kau mengabaikannya, dia bisa direbut oleh rivalmu, kau mau?" ujar Naruto pelan, lebih seperti bisikan

Memang sedari tadi itulah yang sedang difikirkan oleh Sasuke, karena akhir-akhir ini Sasuke sedikit mengabaikan Sakura. tapi dia tak ingin terlalu cemas. Sasuke menghela nafas berat..

'Benar yang dikatakan si Dobe.' Benak Sasuke. "Tak akan ku biarkan Dobe !" ujarnya

"Sakura !"

Sakura menoleh kebelakang, menatap onyx Sasuke yang memanggilnya. "Hemm?"

"Sepulang sekolah, kita pulang bersama !" ajak Sasuke lebih seperti perintah

Benak Sakura sedikit terkejut dan senang bukan main pastinya, dia harus banyak berterima kasih pada Matsuri rupanya.

"Ah, iya" jawabnya

Naruto yang melihatnya hanya terkekeh geli dalam hati, "Nah begitu dong hehe.." bisiknya pelan ditelinga Sasuke

"Berisik kau dobe !"

(^/_\^) (='_'= ) ( ^::^)

Sepulang sekolah, Matsuri tak langsung meninggalkan kelas. Dia membiarkan dulu hingga kakak-kakaknya sudah meninggalkan sekolah.

'Huh, ini harus berhasil..' pikirnya

Setelah dirasa cukup lama dia menunggu, dan memastikan sekolah sudah sepi. Barulah Matsuri keluar dari kelasnya.

Matsuri menghela nafas lega "Hah, sudah aman." Gumamnya

Matsuri pun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari gerbang sekolah sendiri, 'Apa tidak apa, aku berbohong seperti ini?' pikirnya

Matsuri terus berjalan menuju halte bus terdekat, sampai suara deru motor mendekat kearahnya, langkahnyapun terhenti saat dirasa suara motor itu berhenti didekatnya.

Entah karena reflek atau rasa penasaran, Matsuri pun menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat si pengendara motor itu.

Motor Ninja merah dengan seorang pemuda yang berseragam Konoha Global School yang sedang membuka helm-nya. Saat helm itu terlepas, menyembul rambut merah marun yang amat dikenal Matsuri sebagai milik Gaara.

"Kau pulang sendiri?" tanya pemuda itu

"Hn, begitulah."

"Kemana aniki mu?"

"..." Matsuri tak menjawab

"Naiklah ! akan ku antar kau pulang," Gaara menyodorkan helm-nya kepada Matsuri

"Ta-tapi aku tak ingin pulang."

Gaara mengernyit bingung, "kenapa?"

Matsuri pun dengan ragu memberi tahu alasannya dia pulang sendiri dan kenapa dia tidak ingin segera pulang, karena jika dia langsung pulang, bukan kah akan ketahuan jika dia tak ada kerja kelompok?

"Aa.. begitu, jadi sekarang kau mau kemana?" tanya Gaara keudian, setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Matsuri

Matsuri jadi bingung sendiri ditanya seperti itu. 'Kemana?' itulah yang sedang difikirkannya selama berjalan menuju halte bus tadi. "Entahlah.." jawab Matsuri akhirnya

Gaara nampak berpikir sejenak, "Naiklah !" ajaknya

Dan akhirnya Matsuri pun meng-iya kan ajakan—atau lebih terdengar seperti perintah—Gaara, karena dia juga masih bingung harus kemana.

Matsuri menaiki motor Ninja berwarna merah milik Gaara, tapi dia menolak saat disodorkan helm oleh Gaara. Dan akhirnya Gaara lah yang memakai helm hitam itu.

Sepanjang perjalanan keduanya saling diam, Matsuri juga agak canggung saat Gaara menyuruhnya mempererat pegangan dipinggang Gaara.

Setelah perjalanan sekitar 20 menit dengan agak ngebut, motor Gaara berhenti disebuah padang rumput dengan bunga-bunga indah yang tumbuh liar. Disekitarnya ditumbuhi pepohonan rindang dan nampak pula beberapa pohon sakura.

Seingat Matsuri, tadi Gaara membawanya ke daerah pinggir kota Konoha, dia juga tak tau karena dia tak pernah kesini. Padahal tak butuh waktu lama untuk menuju ke tempat ini, atau memang Matsuri yang belum mengenal konaha dengan baik.

Matsuri mengekor dua langkah dibelakang Gaara. saat Gaara berhenti dibawah pohon sakura, Matsuri pun ikut berhenti.

"Tempat yang indah.." mata Matsuri mengedar mengamati keindahan tempat itu

"Hm," Gaara duduk diatas rumput dekat akar pohon Sakura, "Duduklah !" ujarnya sambil menepuk-nepuk rumput disebelahnya

Matsuri pun duduk disebelah Gaara, "Aku tak tau ada tempat seindah ini dikonoha," ujarnya

Matsuri memang lebih sering berpergian dengan kaa-san nya, tapi itu juga paling ke mall. Atau saat dengan keluarganya mereka paling pergi ke taman hiburang atau tempat-tempat wisata di Konoha dan luar Kota.

"Kau sering kesini?" tanya Matsuri sambil menekuk kedua lututnya dan memeluknya didepan dada

"Hm, kau orang pertama yang ku ajak kesini," Pandangan Gaara masih tak teralih dari padang ruput berbunga dihadapannya.

"Benarkah? Kau jujur sekali," gurau Matsuri sambil mengembangkan senyumnya

Mengamati Gaara dari jarak sedekat ini, entah mengapa membuat Matsuri berdebar tak karuan..

Garis rahang Gaara yang tegas, kulit bersihnya, mata green sea yang tajam namun memancarkan kelembutan.. membuat Matsuri sulit menelan ludahnya sendiri.

"Ada apa?" Gaara menoleh menatap Matsuri

"Eh?" pertanyaan Gaara sontak menyadarkan Matsuri dari lamunannya mengamati wajah Gaara. "Ti-tidak ada." Titah Matsuri sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang terasa panas

"Aa.. ku kira kau sedang mengagumi wajah ku," Gaara sedikit terkekeh sambil memalingkan wajahnya kembali menatap padang rumput

Jangan tanya wajah Matsuri sekarang yang sudah merah padam karena mendengan kenarsisan Gaara, tapi memang benar yang diucapkan Gaara kalau dia memang sedang mengagumi wajah Gaara bukan? Jadi yah malulah sekarang Matsuri jadinya.

Kedua insan ini menghabiskan waktunya dengan sedikit mengobrol dan sesekali bersanda gurau. Tak jarang Matsuri melihat semum dan tawa yang mengembang di wajah Gaara. 'hangat' itulah kesan Matsuri..

Hari ini Matsuri dapat melihat sisi lain dari seorang Gaara, yang jika dilihat kesan pertama pasti menganggap ia adalah orang yang dingin dan membosankan. Nyatanya sore ini berlalu dengan indah bagi Matsuri..

Tak terasa waktu cepat berlalu, Matahari mulai pamit keperaduan. Cahaya senja menerpa wajah keduanya. Angin sepoi entah mengapa membuat keduanya enggan untuk beranjak. Namun waktu tak mengijinkannya untuk terus larut dalam pesona alam indah ini..

Gaara pun bangun dari duduknya, lalu sedikit membersihkan celananya dan merapihkan sergamnya. Lalu ia menoleh ke Matsuri yang Masih terduduk, diulurkan tangannya pada Matsuri

Matsuri pun mengalihkan pandangannya dari sang mentari pada Gaara. Dan menyambut tangan Gaara untuk membantunya berdiri.

"Ayo, kuantar kau pulang.." ujar Gaara seraya melangkah menuju motornya bersama Matsuri yang masih ada digenggaman tangannya.

(^/_\^) TBC (='_'= ) ( ^::^)

Bacotan saku ^^

Gomen.. gomen gomen ne minna-san -_- Maaf hasilnya jelek

Moga aja minna puas sama chapter 6 ini ..

Udah mulai kerasa Gaamatsu nya kan?

Saku juga masukin romance Sasusaku nya hehehehe xD walau dikit -_-

Oh ya, gimana nih couple Itachi & Hana? Pada setuju ga?

Terus gimana reaksi Sasuke saat lihat Gaara mengantar pulang Matsuri ya? Hehehehee

Ada yang penasaran?

Hemm.. sebutkan kodenya 'LANJUUUUUT !'

Saku minta responnya ya minna, mohon REVIEW ;)

Akhir kata arigatou minna-san

Saku-chan

21


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

**xxxxxx BROTHER COMPLEKS xxxxxx**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya cuma numpang minjem**

**Author: Saku-chan NaruFhia**

**Main char & usianya: Gaara (15), Sasuke (15), Itachi (17), Sakura (15), Matsuri (15), Naruto (15), Hinata (15), Shikamaru (15), Temari (16), Hana (17), dll**

**Warning: AU, OOC, gaje, Typo**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Drama & Romance**

**Kalau kalian merasa pernah baca yang seperti ini, jangan anggap aku ngejiplak dari situ ya.. aku cinta karyaku sendiri.. ^_^**

**Selamat membaca^o^**

.

.

CHAPTER 7

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-_kun_ !" terdengar seruan Mikoto dikediaman uchiha, "Itachi-_kun_ !" memanggil kedua putranya.

Itachi yang ada di halaman belakang pun menghampiri Ibu-nya yang berada di dapur tak jauh dari tempatnya. "Iya _kaa-san_, ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Sudah sore begini, Matsuri-chan belum pulang juga?" Mikoto meletakan gelas berisi air yang tadi diminumnya diatas konter dapur.

"Hm, aku tak tau _kaa-san_, mungkin tugasnya belum selesai."

"Apa dia tak bilang mau kerja kelompok dimana? Kau bisa menjemputnya kan?"

"Maaf _kaa-san_, tapi tadi aku lupa menanyakannya." Itachi merutuki kebodohannya sendiri dalam hati

"Hah, kenapa ponselnya juga tak bisa dihubungi?" Mikoto nampak begitu cemas dengan putri satu-satunya itu.

Sasuke yang baru saja ingin memasuki dapur, berhenti diambang pintu enggan menghampiri ibunya.

Sepertinya Sasuke mendengar percakapan singat Ibunya dan Itachi tadi, Matsuri sempat bilang jika ia mengerjakan tugas kelompok dirumah Yukata. Walau sebenarnya itu hanya kebohong Matsuri

Sasuke berbalik badan dan bergegas menuju kamarnya, di kamarnya dia menyambar jaket hitamnya dan sebuah konci motor.

Buk buk buk

Suara langkah terburu-buru terdengar dari tangga kayu, Mikoto melihat putranya-Sasuke hendak turun dari lantai 2.

"Kau mau kemana Sasuke-kun ?" tanya Mikoto

"Mencari Matsuri." Jawabnya singkat, dan segera berjalan menuju garasi rumahnya

Mikoto tak bertanya apapun lagi, dia hanya memperhatikan pundak Sasuke yang menghilang dibalik pintu.

.

.

.

Sasuke hendak menggas motornya keluar gerbang jika saja tidak mendengar deru motor lain mendekat kearah rumahnya.

Dan saat melihat siapa yang datang dengan motor tersebut, rahang Sasuke mengeras hingga giginya bergelutuk.

Matsuri turun dari motor Gaara. "_Arigatou_," ujarnya sambil tersenyum

Gaara membuka kaca helmnya, "Hm." jawab Gaara sambil memandang Matsuri, lalu pandangan Gaara beralih pada sosok yang ada dibalik punggung Matsuri. Sasuke, sedang memperhatikannya dengan tatapan yang tajam.

Matsuri pun menoleh kebelakang, mengikuti arah pandang Gaara, dilihatnya Sasuke yang sedang berada diatas motor Ducati-nya. "Ah, Sa..Sasuke-_nii_ ?"

"Hn," tatapan Sasuke tak teralih dari Gaara sedikitpun.

Matsuri baru sadar akan tatapan Sasuke pada Gaara. 'Ini buruk..' pikirnya.

Keduanya saling menatap, jika _onyx_ Sasuke dapat menusuk maka _green sea_ Gaara dapat membekukan.

Padahal sudah sering terjadi, namun apakah Matsuri baru menyadarinya? Ketidak sukaan Sasuke terhadap Gaara?

"Sasuke-_nii_ !" panggil Matsuri lagi, mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke.

"Kau bekerja kelompok dengannya?" tanya Sasuke dingin tanpa menoleh ke Matsuri.

"Eh, i-iya," Matsuri tergagap, suara dingin Sasuke sedikit membuatnya takut.

"Masuk !" perintah Sasuke pada Matsuri, mengalihkan pandangannya dari Gaara dan menatap Matsuri dengan tajam.

Matsuri tersentak ditatap seperti itu dengan Sasuke, belum pernah sebelumnya dia dapat tatapan seperti itu. Dia pun segera memasuki rumahnya dengan sebelumnya dia sedikit membungkukan badannya—berpamitan—pada Gaara.

Setelah kepergian Matsuri dari tempat itu, Sasuke menuruni motornya dan menghampiri Gaara yang masih bergeming didepan pagar kediaman Uchiha. Nampak Gaara sudah melepas helm yang tadi dikenakannya.

"Kau tau? sejak saat itu aku tak ingin berurusan lagi denganmu !" ujar Sasuke sinis, masih dengan tatapan tajamnya.

Gaara masih menujukan ekspresi tenangnya, "Hm, aku hanya mengantarnya pulang." Jawabnya enteng.

"Tak ada kerja kelompok, hn?" Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya, sambil menyeringai sinis.

"..." Gaara tak menjawab

"Jangan dekati dia lagi !" ujar Sasuke

"Ingin semua milikmu tak kuganggu, hm?" akhirnya Gaara bersuara

Ucapan Gaara menghentikan Sasuke yang hendak berbalik dari hadapan Gaara.

"Jangan kau fikir, untuk yang satu ini aku akan mengalah begitu saja." Gaara melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Perkataan Gaara sontak membuat Sasuke mengeraskan rahangnya menahan kekesalan. "Cih, apa kau bilang ?!" geramnya sambil berbalik kembali menatap dan langsung mencengkram kerah kemeja seragam sekolah Gaara.

"Aku juga tak tau, tapi.. sepertinya aku memang harus berurusan lagi denganmu." Gaara menepis genggaman Sasuke pada kerah kemejanya.

"Sudah ku bilang, jauhi dia !" Sasuke menekankan disetiap perkataanya.

"Aku akan merebutnya darimu, seperti yang kau lakukan dulu, merebut dia dariku !" Gaara menyeringai sinis

"..." Sasuke terus menatap geram Gaara, tangannya terkepal menahan emosi.

"Harusnya kau tau, kau tak dapat melindungi keduanya !" Gaara melajutkan kata-katanya.

"Diam kau !" suara Sasuke berat dengan nafas memburu seolah menahan emosinya. Tangannya makin keras mengepal hingga buku buku jarinya memutih.

"Saat kau berusaha menggenggam keduanya, salah satu pasti akan merasakan sakit." Gaara juga terus menatap onyx Sasuke yang berkilat emosi.

"Ku bilang diam !"

"Relakan salah satunya, Sasuke !"

BUAK . .

Meluncur sudah kepalan Sasuke pada pipi Gaara.

"Tidak untukmu, tidak padamu aku melepasnya !" ujar Sasuke seraya berbalik dan berjalan menuju ambang pintu rumahnya.

"Aku pun.. untuk kali ini, tak akan mengalah." Gaara kembali mengenakan helmnya.

Perkataan terkhir Gaara membuat langkah Sasuke terhenti, namun ia tetap tak berbalik dan kembali berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya saat didengarnya deru motor Gaara yang mulai menjauh darinya.

"Cih"

(^/_\^) (='_'= ) ( ^::^)

Nafas Matsuri tercekat, mulutnya ternganga dengan tangan yang menutupi mulutnya. 'Kenapa? apa yang terjadi?' pertanyaan itu terus terngiang dipikirannya.

Padangannya masih tak lepas pada apa yang ada dibawah sana, dari balik jendela besar yang ada dikamarnya yang menghadap kehalaman depan kediaman Uchiha. Matsuri melihat semua semua yang dilakukan Sasuke dan Gaara.

Walaupun tak mendengar apa yang dibicarakan, tapi Matsuri cukup tau ada masalah diantara kakaknya dan Gaara.

''Sebenarnya, ada apa?" gumam Matsuri, suaranya bergetar.. entah kenapa dia merasa sesak. Dadanya seperti ada beban yang besar. Firasatnya mengatakan ada hal yang buruk..

(^/_\^) (='_'= ) ( ^::^)

Esok paginya, perasaan Matsuri makin kalut, sejak kejadian kemarin Sasuke makin bersikap dingin padanya. Saat makan malam pun Matsuri selalu tak dapat respon saat menyapa Sasuke, tak seperti biasanya.

Sungguh Matsuri tak menyukai hal ini, membuatnya makin bingung sebenarnya apa yang salah?

Hari ini hari Rabu pagi yang cerah, setelah sarapan seperti biasa Itachi, Sasuke dan Matsuri pergi ke sekolah. Namun ada yang tak biasa pagi ini, Sasuke tak ikut dengan mobil Itachi melainkan ia pergi dengan motor Ducati hitamnya.

Hal itu sedikit membuat Itachi mengernyit bingung, saat ditanya Itachi, mengapa Sasuke tak ikut dengannya? Itachi tak dapat respon berarti dari Sasuke, hanya sebuah gumaman.

Matsuri pun makin merasa tak enak dan sesak didadanya bertambah, 'Apa salahku?' pikirnya

Didalam mobil, Matsuri duduk disamping Itachi yang sedang mengemudi dengan santai. Sesekali Itachi melirik kesebelahnya untuk melihat ekspresi Matsuri yang biasanya ceria namun hari ini meredup, ah tidak ! bahkan hal ini sudah terjadi sejak semalam.

"Ada yang kau fikirkan..?" tanya Itachi memecahkan keheningan

Matsuri sedikit tersentak, hemm mungkin dia melamun tadi. "Aa.. ti-tidak ada," Jawabnya gugup sambil menoleh ke Itachi

Itachi melirik ke Matsuri sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Hemm.. jangan kau sebunyikan sendiri Suri-_chan_, aku tau ada yang salah denganmu," ujarnya sambil kembali menatap kejalan.

"Apa.. Itachi-_nii_ tak merasa ada yang berbeda dengan Sasuke-_nii_..?" tanya Matsuri sedikit ragu

'Hn, sudah kuduga,' pikir Itachi, "Apa kau ada masalah dengannya Suri-_chan_?"

"Eh, tidak !" jawab Matsuri cepat, "Tidak tau." Lanjutnya dengan suara parau sambil menunduk lesu

"Sasuke-_nii_ jadi begitu sejak kemarin sore, saat aku diantar pulang oleh Gaara." Akhirnya Matsuri menceritakannya pada Itachi apa yang sejak tadi jadi beban baginya. "Aku tak tau apa masalahnya, tapi.. aku melihat Sasuke-_nii_ memukul wajah Gaara." Matsuri semakin menundukan kepalanya dalam.

"Jangan kau fikirkan, mungkin itu adalah masalah mereka berdua. Tak ada sangkut pautnya denganmu !" ujar Itachi sambil tersenyum menoleh sekilas ke Matsuri dan menepuk pucuk kepala Matsuri seperti biasa.

Matsuri hanya menyunggingkan senyum tipis menanggapi.

(^/_\^) (='_'= ) ( ^::^)

Dikelas Sasuke nampak lebih dingin dari biasanya, Naruto yang disebelahnya menyadari hal itu. Melihat sasuke hanya diam sambil menatap kosong buku yang ada dihadapannya. Naruto tau Sasuke tak sedang membaca.

"Kau melamun, heh Teme !"

Sasuke tersadar, "Bukan urusanmu !"

"Cih, masih saja bersikap begitu."

Sakura yang mendengar percakapan singkat Naruto dan Sasuke, pun menoleh kebelakang. "Sasuke-_kun_..?"

Sasuke hanya menatap datar Sakura tanpa menjawab, Sakura tau ada yang difikirkan Sasuke, pasti.

Sakura tak menanyakan apapun, dan kembali menghadap kedepan kelas.

Terlihat pula Kakashi, wali kelas 1-A yang sudah hadir walau telat 20 menit dari bel masuk pelajaran.

(^/_\^) (='_'= ) ( ^::^)

Istirhat pertama, Sasuke masih bergeming dikursinya. Sementara Naruto sudah ngacir kekantin karena tadi pagi tak sempat sarapan karena bangun kesiangan.

Dikantin nampak senggang, ya karena ini baru istirahat pertama, siswa lain lebih memilih menghabiskannya ditaman atau sekedar berbincang dikelas.

Naruto duduk sendiri dikantin sambil memakan ramen kesukaannya dengan lahap.

Ditengah suapannya Naruto melihat Matsuri yang tengah berjalan sendirian menuju kantin. Diperhatikannya terus sampai Matsuri selesai memesan dan kini tengah memegang sekaleng cola ditangannya.

"Matsuri-_chan_ !" seru Naruto memanggil sambil sedikit melambaikan tangannya pada Matsuri

Matsuri menoleh dan segera menghampiri Naruto yang duduk tak jauh dari pintu masuk kantin. "Hn, ada apa Naruto ?" tanyanya

"Duduklah !" ujar Naruto sambil menunjuk bangku dihadapannya dengan dagunya.

Matsuri pun duduk dikursi dihadapan Naruto. Lalu sedikit menenggak minuman kaleng yang dipengganya.

"Kau sendiri ?" tanya Naruto

"Hn, aku haus makanya aku kekantin."

Naruto melihat Matsuri yang sejak tadi menundukan kepalanya, sadar ada sesuatu yang berbeda. "Apa kau baik-baik saja Suri-_chan_?"

"Eh?" Matsuri sontak mengangkat kepalanya menatap Naruto.

"Kau sama saja dengan Teme, apa ada masalah?"

Matsuri kembali menunduk, "Hn, sepertinya.."

"Ceritakanlah Matsuri-_chan_ jika kau ingin !"

Matsuri berfikir sejenak, nampak ragu menceritakan ini pada Naruto. Tapi ada sebuah pertanyaan yang terus terngiang dipikiran Matsuri. "Naruto.."

"Hemm?" Naruto menaruh sumpitnya, nampak sudah tandas mangkuk isi Ramen porsi jumbo spesialnya. Dan kini ia menatap Matsuri yang duduk dihadapannya.

"Ada masalah apa sebenarnya antara Sasuke-_nii_ dengan Gaara?" akhirnya pertanyaan yang selama ini mengganggu dapat keluar juga.

'Hah, jadi ini masalahnya,' pikir naruto. "Memang apa yang terjadi Matsuri-_chan_?" Naruto kembali bertanya.

"Kemarin aku pulang diantar oleh Gaara, Sasuke-_nii _nampak tak suka. Lalu aku melihatnya dari jendela kamarku, Sasuke-_nii _memukul wajah Gaara. Aku tak mengerti apa yang salah?" Suara Matsuri yang pelan kentara sekali kesedihan didalamnya.

'Dasar Teme' rutuk Naruto dalam hati, Naruto menghela nafas panjang, "Begini suri-chan, sebenarnya sejak dulu Sasuke dan Gaara sudah punya masalah. Jadi ini-"

"Masalah apa..?" perkataan Matsuri memotong cepat ucapan Naruto

"Huh, dulu.. saat di SMP-" Naruto pun menceritakan kejadiaan apa yang terjadi dimasa SMP mereka..

_***NARUTO MODE***_

Sakura sejak dulu dia memang yang paling cantik bagiku, wajar jika banyak yang menyukainya.. jujur saja dulu aku sempat menyukainya. Tapi saat sadar hatinya hanya untuk Sasuke, aku urungkan perasaanku untuknya. Aku tau Sakura telah menyukai Sasuke sejak kita masih SD dulu Suri-_chan._

lagi pula aku pun merasa Sasuke memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadap Sakura, hanya saja dia terlambat menyadarinya.

Sasuke yang cuek dan seolah tak perduli pada Sakura, membuat Sakura putus asa atas penantiannya yang cukup lama.

Sakura tak jarang bercerita padaku, aku pun tau dia berusaha untuk melupakan Sasuke. Walau sulit, dia terus menjauh dari Sasuke. Dan selama hal itu aku juga merasa ada perubahan pada Sasuke. Nampaknya dia merasa kehilangan Sakura yang selama ini terus memberi perhatian padanya.

Ditengah semester pertama saat kelas 2, Gaara pindah kesekolah kami. Dan saat itu Sakura lah yang menjadi pembibing Gaara untuk mengenalkan gedung sekolah pada siswa baru—Gaara.

Sejak saat itulah kedekatan Sakura dan Gaara berawal, mulanya Sasuke masih cuek saja. Tapi aku tau dia sangat terusik.

Sasuke benar-benar tak suka melihat semakin lama Gaara makin dekat dengan Sakura.

Sakura saat itu benar-benar menghindari Sasuke. Walau aku tau sebenarnya Sakura masih memiliki perasaan yang besar pada Sasuke.

"Harusnya kau jujur saja pada perasaanmu itu Teme !" ujarku pada Sasuke saat kami ada diatap sekolah saat jam istirahat pertama.

"Kau tau apa Dobe?" jawabnya dengan sinis

"Cih, kau fikir aku tak tau. Kau mau melihat Sakura-_chan _dan Gaara-"

"Cukup Dobe !" ucapanku dipotong cepat olehnya

Aku ikuti pandangan Sasuke yang mengarah kebawah, tepatnya kehalaman belakang sekolah kami. Dapat kulihat dibawah pohon rindang itu ada Sakura dan Gaara yang sedang asik berbincang. Sesekali Sakura tertawa lepas.

Rahang Sasuke mengeras, tangannya mengepal dan meninju kawat pagar dihadapan kami. Lalu dia meninggalkanku dan pergi dari atap sekolah. Sejak saat itu aku tau Sasuke benar-benar mencintai Sakura-_chan_..

Beberapa bulan berlalu, saat itu musim memasuki musim semi. Hubungan Gaara dan Sakura semakin dekat.

Hah dan karena harga diri Uchiha yang melekat di diri Sasuke, membuatnya tak bisa berbuat apapun, dan tak mau mengakui kecemburuannya terhadap Sakura dan Gaara..

Sepulang sekolah, aku dan Sasuke beralan menuju parkiran, kami melihat Gaara yang juga sedang menuju motornya. Aku menyapa Gaara, sekedar berbasa-basi. "Yo Gaara, sudah mau pulang?"

Gaara menoleh pada kami, Sasuke sendiri terlihat tak suka aku menegornya. "Hm," gumam Gaara meresponku.

Lalu aku menyeret Sasuke untuk mendekat menuju Gaara, aku tau saat itu Sasuke benar benar kesal dengan perbuatanku. Tapi ini harus kulakukan, karena aku sudah tak mau melihat Sasuke yang makin bersikap dingin, dan menahan cemburunya sendiri.

"Gaara, ada yang ingin Sasuke bicarakan denganmu !" ujarku, Sasuke mendelik tajam padaku. Huh saat itu pikiranku memang masih pendek mengingat usia kita yang masih terlalu muda untuk masalah yang seperti ini.. tapi kalau difikir fikir tindakanku saat itu baik untuk Sasuke hahahaa..

"Ada apa?" Gaara bertanya dengan nada suara datar seperti biasa.

Sasuke menatap tajam kearah Gaara, Gaara pun membalas dengan tatapan yang tak kalah tajam dan dingin.

"Kau, apa hubunganmu dengan Sakura?" tanya Sasuke to the point. Yah aku sempat menyeringai karena berhasil memancing Sasuke.

"Apa ada urusannya denganmu?" Gaara malah balik bertanya, dan membuat Sasuke makin geram

"Aku tak suka melihat kedekatanmu dengannya !" suara Sasuke benar-benar dingin kala itu

"Memang apa hubunganmu dengannya?" tanya Gaara sinis

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya erat, nampaknya dia benar benar sudah kebawa emosi. Jika difikir saat itu dia bukan seperti dirinya. Mungkin itu juga yang membuatnya makin kesal.

"Kau tak bisa menjawab, eh?" Gaara menyeringai meremehkan Sasuke, "Apa kau.. menyukai Sakura?" pertanyaan Gaara membuat ekspresi Sasuke mengeras sesaat dan kembali datar.

"Jauhi dia !" geram Sasuke

"Hah, kau fikir aku akan semudah itu melepasnya? Jangan harap !"

perkataan Gaara sontak membuat Sasuke tak dapat menahan emosinya lagi. Dan kepalannya melayang kearah wajah Gaara. Hampir kena jika saja tanganku tak menahan kepalan Sasuke.

"Tenanglah Sasuke ! kalian harus bersaing secara sehat dari sekarang." Ujarku menengahi, "Untuk mendapatkan Sakura-_chan_."

Dan sejak saat itu, Sasuke dan Gaara bersaing memperebutkan Sakura-_chan_. Bukan hanya dalam hal itu, mereka juga bersaing dalam hal pelajaran disekolah dan basket. Waktu SMP Gaara berhasil merebut posisi kapten yang sebelunya disandang oleh Sasuke. Hal itu menambah kebencian Sasuke terhadap Gaara.

Walau awalnya Sasuke agak ragu untuk mendekati Sakura,

mungkin karena harga dirinya yang terlalu tinggi, tapi dia buang jauh jauh harga dirinya hanya demi Sakura.

Sakura awalnya juga merasa heran dengan perubahan Sasuke padanya. Namun tak dapat dipungkiri perasaannya yang sempat dipendamnya dan berusaha ia enyahkan masih ada untuk Sasuke.

Sakura sempat menghindar dari perhatian Sasuke, namun Sasuke tetap berusaha mendekatinya. Gaara pun demikian.

Dan suatu hari Sakura dilibatkan dengan pilihan yang membingungkan.

Dihalaman belakang sekolah saat jam istirahat pertama Gaara menyatakan perasaannya pada Sakura. Sakura tak langsung menjawab saat itu. Walau dia sempat yakin dengan perasaannya terhadap Gaara tapi kini ia ragu, mungkin karena belakangan ini Sasuke memberi perhatian padanya. dan aku yakin Sakura hanya memanfaatkan Gaara sebagai pelarian.

**_*NARUTO MODE OFF*_**

**_FLASH BACK_ *normal PooV***

Dan sepulang sekolah Sasuke memaksa Sakura untuk ikut pulang bersamanya. Walaupun sempat menolak, tapi tak dipungkiri Sakura juga ingin meng-iya kannya. Dan mereka pun pulang bersama.

Sebelum pulang Sasuke menghentikan motornya disebuah taman tak jauh dari sekolah.

"Untuk apa berhenti disini?" tanya Sakura bingung

"Turunlah !" titah Sasuke, dan Sakura pun turun dari motor Sasuke.

Saat sampai dibangku taman, Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan duduk dibangku taman yang ada dibawah pohon Sakura yang saat itu sedang bermekaran dengan indah.

"Aku ingin bertanya padamu !" suara Sasuke terdengar walau pelan

Sakura mengernyit bingung "Tentang apa ?" tanya Sakura sambil berdiri tak jauh dari Sasuke.

"Duduklah !" pinta Sasuke sambil menepuk bangku panjang disebelahnya. Sakura pun duduk disebelah Sasuke.

"Apa kau menyukai Gaara ?" tanya Sasuke to the point

Sakura terbelalak dan bingung ditanya seperti itu oleh Sasuke, "Apa maksudmu ?"

"Jawablah !"

"Memangnya jika iya kenapa? apa itu mengganggumu?" tanya balik Sakura dengan sinis

Sasuke terpaku sejenak dengan jawaban sekalligus pertanyaan Sakura. "Iya," ujarnya menjawab pertanyaan Sakura

Sakura makin tak percaya dengan apa yang Sasuke ucapkan. "Kenapa.. kenapa Sasuke..?"

"Aku tak suka jika kau bersamanya !" ujar Sasuke tegas

"Hanya itu? Itu alasanmu..?"

"Lalu.. apa yang ingin kau dengar dari alasanku..?" Sasuke balik bertanya

"Sasuke.. ini bukan seperti dirimu saja.. kau kenapa, eh?"

Sasuke tak bergeming dan masih terus menatap _emerald_ Sakura lekat.

"Jika itu alasanmu, itu tak bisa mencegahku untuk dekat dengan siapapun !" Sakura melanjutkan perkataannya

"Apapun alasanku, kau tak boleh dekat dengan siapapun !"

"Kau kenapa sih Sasuke? Kau ingin mempermainkan aku, heuh ?" Sakura menarik nafas panjang untuk melanjutkan perkataannya.. "Kau tau? Selama ini aku terus memperhatikanmu, namun kau mengacuhkan aku Sasuke. Aku lelah. Dan kini. Aku berusaha menjauhimu, melupakanmu. Tapi kenapa saat ada orang lain disisiku kau malah mencegahku ?"

Ucapan lirih Sakura membuat Sasuke tercekat, "Aku.. ingin kau seperti dulu ! hanya melihatku, hanya aku bukan yang lain." Ujar Sasuke

"Hah, kau fikir aku ini-"

"AKU.. aku menyukaimu Sakura.." ucapan Sasuke memotong cepat perkataan Sakura

Sakura tercekat mendengar pernyataan Sasuke. "Apa ?" tanyanya tak percaya

"Aku tak mau kau dekat dengan siapapun, aku tak mau kau menyukai siapapun selain aku. terutama Gaara !" Sasuke sengaja memberi jeda sejenak, dan menarik nafas untuk meneruskan perkataannya.. "Alasannya karena.. aku menyukaimu..!"

Sakura masih bergeming dengan matanya yang melebar dan pupil yang mengecil.

Sasuke mendekatkan dirinya pada Sakura, menjulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh sisi wajah Sakura. "Kau percaya ?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Haruskah.. haruskah aku percaya ?" tanya Sakura balik dengan suara yang tercekat

"Hn, karena aku tak mau kau menjauh lagi dariku. Cukup aku yang kau lihat dan bukan dia—(Gaara) !"

Sakura menurunkan tangan kanan Sasuke dari sisi wajahnya perlahan. "Maaf.." ucap Sakura sambil menundukan kepalanya dalam.

Saseke mengernyit bingung dengan kata 'maaf' dari Sakura. "Untuk..?"

"...Maaf Sasuke, tapi... aku sudah menerima Gaara lebih dulu." Lirih Sakura masih menundukan kepalanya tak berani menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke tercengang, kentara sekali ekspresi keterkejutannya. Harga dirinya makin hancur karena penolakan cintanya. Tak ada yang bicara lagi setelah itu.

Rupanya saat jam istirahat kedua, Sakura sudah menjawab pernyataan cinta dari Gaara. Dan Sasuke..

terlambat..

(^/_\^) (='_'= ) ( ^::^)

Dikamar yang bernuansa merah jambu berpadu putih susu, seorang gadis bersurai panjang dengan warna merah mudanya, membenamkan wajahnya pada bantal di ranjangnya. Isakan isakan terdengar walau samar karena teredam pada bantal.

Sakura—gadis itu langsung berhambur ke tempat tidurnya setelah pulang diantar Sasuke tadi.

Walau jam didinding sudah menunjukan waktu makan malam, Sakura enggan untuk beranjak dari ranjangnya.

Derrrrttt derrrrrttt—suara getaran ponselnya membuatnya sedikit berhenti terisak. Walau enggan, ia ulurkan juga tangannya mencoba menggapai ponselnya yang ada dimeja kecil sebelah ranjangnya.

Dari layar ponselnya tertera nama si penelfon, langsung saja ia menekan tombol answer pada ponselnya.

"Moshi moshi, Ino?"

'Hey Sakura, kenapa suaramu parau begitu, heuh ?' tanya suara disebrang sana, yang ternyata adalah Ino sahabatnya.

"Maaf Ino, aku tak baik sekarang."

'Ah ayolah ini membuatku jadi tak mood lagi bercerita padamu Sakura, padahal aku ingin bercerita tentang kedekatanku dengan Sai hari ini.'

"Maaf.."

'Sudahlah, jangan meminta maaf lagi. Sepertinya kau yang harus bercerita padaku !'

"Aku tak tau Ino, kufikir dengan menerima Gaara. Maka aku akan sepenuhnya bisa melupakan Sasuke, tapi aku salah.." lirih Sakura

'Memangnya apa yang terjadi ?'

Sakura pun menceritakan semua yang terjadi saat pulang sekolah tadi pada Ino. Semua, tentang pernyataan Sasuke dan penolakan halus Sakura.

'Sakura, sebelum terlampau jauh dan kau makin menyesalinya. Kau harus jujur pada perasaanmu sekarang !' ujar Ino setelah mendengar cerita panjang Sakura.

"Apa maksudmu Ino ?"

'Ayolah Sakura, aku tau kau menerima Gaara hanya sebagai pelarian. Dan kini pangeran impianmu sudah menjemputmu. Kau ingin bahagia kan?'

"Bagaimana dengan Gaara? aku tak bisa menyakitinya.."

'...jika kau terus bersamanya, dan berbohong dengan terus berpura-pura menyukainya. Maka kau akan lebih menyakitinya Sakura.'

"Tapi Ino.. apa ini belum terlambat..?"

'Belum...'

(^/_\^) (='_'= ) ( ^::^)

Sepekan berlalu, sepekan pula Sakura menjadi kekasih dari Rei Gaara. sungguh Sakura tak bisa terus begini tak bisa terus membohongi perasaannya sendiri. Ino pun terus menyuruhnya jujur sebelum semua semakin terlambat.

Hingga akhirnya di jam istirahat pertama diatap sekolah, Sakura berusaha menjelaskan semua pada Gaara..

"Gaara-_kun_.."

"Hm..?" Gaara menoleh menatap Sakura yang menundukan kepalanya.

Perlahan Gaara memegang dagu Sakura dan membuat Sakura menengadah untuk menatap wajahnya. "Ada apa, Sakura..?"

"A..aku," Sakura menarik nafas dalam dan membuangnya kasar, nampak ragu untuk mengucapkan apa yang ada difikirannya.

"Tak apa, aku tau apa yang ingin kau katakan."

Ucapan Gaara membuat wajah Sakura menegang sekaligus bingung dengan maksud Gaara.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu," lanjut Gaara sambil tersenyum tipis.

Mulut Sakura terbuka seolah ingin berucap, namun perkataan Gaara membuatnya urung bersuara.

"Jika kau tak bahagia denganku, aku akan melepasmu.."

Sontak Sakura tertegun mendengar ucapan Gaara, air mata tertahan dikelopak matanya siap untuk meluncur kapanpun..

"Maaf.. maaf.. maafkan aku Gaara-_kun_.. hiks.." berhamburlah Sakura kepelukan Gaara, pecah sudah tangisnya didada bidang pemuda berambut dark red itu.

Gaara hanya tersenyum kecut, walau sakit tapi dia tak bisa terus mempertahankan gadis yang ia cintai disisinya. Karena ia tau gadis merah muda ini tak bahagia bersamanya.. tak sungguh mencintainya..

Angin sepoi mendampingi isakan Sakura yang terus teredam didada bidang Gaara. Gaara hanya mengelus surai merah jambu itu lembut membiarkan hal ini lebih lama karena ia tau.. ini yang terakhir sebelum gadisnya—bukan ! tapi mantan gadisnya benar benar pergi darinya..

'biarkan seperti ini dulu..'

.

.

(^/_\^) (='_'= ) ( ^::^)

.

.

Setelah bel masuk berbunyi tanda pelajaran akan segera dimulai, Sakura tak melihat keberadaan Sasuke dikelas. Padahal sebelum istirahat pertama tadi Sasuke masih ada. Sakura tau, 'Pasti Sasuke membolos lagi,' pikirnya.

Sepekan ini Sasuke memang sering sekali membolos dari jam pelajaran. Dan kita cukup tau apa yang membuatnya kacau begitu..

Di jam istirahat kedua, Sakura mencari-cari keberadaan Sasuke. Dicarinya disetiap gedung sekolah, diatap, dikantin, ditaman belakang sekolah, halaman depan sekolah tapi nihil hasilnya. Naruto menjadi orang pertama yang ditanyai Sakura tentang keberadaan Sasuke. Tapi sebagai teman terdekat, Naruto pun tak tau keberadaan Sasuke dimana.

Hingga langkah Sakura terhenti dikoridor dihadapan sebuah ruangan, entak kenapa firasatnya mengatakan Sasuke ada didalam ruangan itu.

Walau berat kakinya melangkah, tapi Sakura akhirnya memasuki juga kedalam ruangan tersebut.

Setelah pintu terbuka, bau obat langsung menusuk indra penciuman Sakura. Diruang serba putih tersebut ada beberapa tirai yang terbuka dan memperlihatkan tiga buah tempat tidur pasien, namun ada satu tirai yang tertutup.

Ruang UKS ini sepertinya sedang tidak ada yang menjaganya, karena ia tak melihat siapapun disana, hanya saja rasa penasaran membuatnya perlahan melangkah mendekat ketirai yang tertutup itu.

Perlahan tangannya terulur siap untuk menyibakan tirai putih yang menutup tepat tidur pasien dibaliknya.

Saat terbuka Sakura dapat melihat pemuda berambut raven sedang berbaring diatas tempat tidur kecil yang hanya muat satu orang tersebut.

Sasuke—pemuda itu berbaring sambil menutup matanya dengan satu lengannya.

"Sasuke-_kun_.."

Tentu pemuda itu mendengar suara lembut Sakura, karena sedari tadi Sasuke memang tak dapat terlelap barang sedetikpun.

Sakura berjalan lebih mendekatkan dirinya pada sosok yang masih menutupi matanya.

"Untuk apa kau kesini..?" pertanyaan sinis Sasuke membuat Sakura sedikit terkejut, ia pikir Sasuke tertidur tadi.

"Kau sakit..?" tanya Sakura agak cemas

"Tidak."

Sasuke tidak berbohong, dia memang tidak sedang sakit. Dia ke ruang UKS hanya untuk menenangkan pikirannya dan menghindari pelajaran, karena selama sepekan ini dia tak bisa fokus dan tak benar benar menyimak pelajaran dikelas. Yaa walau begitu tidak akan mempengaruhi nilai ulangan Sasuke karena pada dasarnya otaknya sudah jenius, dia bisa mengejar ketertinggalannya dengan mudah.

"Sasuke-_kun_ maafkan aku.." ujar Sakura lirih

"Untuk ?"

"Aku tak tau, apa ini sudah terlambat atau belum tapi..," Sakura menggantung kata-katanya

Sasuke dalam diamnya bertanya-tanya maksud perkataan Sakura, posisinya masih belum berubah, masih menutup matanya dengan lengan. Perlahan Sasuke menarik lengannya dari matanya dan membuka perlahan matanya, memperlihatkan _onyx_ hitam miliknya. Kini Sasuke dapat melihat Sakura disebelahnya sedang menundukan kepalanya enggan untuk melihat Sasuke.

"Hn..?"

Sakura dengan enggan mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat Sasuke sedang menatapnya lekat.

"A-aku.., me-memilihmu.." ujar Sakura sedikit tergagap

karena ia tak dapat respon bererti dari Sasuke, maka Sakura menambahkan kata-katanya. "Tapi jika aku terlambat, tak apa.."

"Terlambat..?"

pertanyaan Sasuke yang lebih terdengar seperti pernyataan bagi Sakura, sontak membuat Sakura membeku dan terkejut, hatinya bagai ditusuk seribu jarum dan mengoyaknya menjadi serpihan kecil.

"Aa.. ka-kalau begitu, aku permisi." Ujar Sakura seraya menundukan kepalanya dan berbalik hendak meninggalkan tepat itu segera.

Namun sebuah tangan menghentikan langkahnya, Sakura berhenti tanpa niat ingin menolehkan wajahnya kembali ke arah Sasuke. Menyembunyikan matanya yang sudah menggenang air mata.

"Siapa yang bilang terlambat..?" Sasuke menambahkan perkataannya yang ambigu tadi.

"Kau memilihku, eh?" Sasuke menautkan tangan mungil Sakura, meminta respon dari gadis yang masih bergeming memunggunginya.

"Hn," gumam Sakura, sengaja menggunakan kata ambigu yang biasa Sasuke gunakan.

Sasuke mengubah posisinya, kini ia terduduk di atas tempat tidur pasien, masih sambil memegang tangan Sakura.

"Hey, tatap aku !" Sasuke sedikit menarik tangan Sakura agar ia berbalik menghadap dirinya.

Sakura perlahan berbalik, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan tangis sejak tadi, matanyapun semakin basah.

"Belum terlambat ?" tanya Sakura memastikan dengan suara yang bergetar.

Sasuke hanya menggeleng singkat sebagai jawaban. "Kau melepasnya..?"

"Dia melepasku, karena aku.. aku memilihmu !" ujar Sakura, dan langsung memeluk Sasuke yang masih terduduk diatas tempat tidur.

Air matanya perlahan meluncur ke pipinya yang kini merona hebat.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke sambil mengelus perlahan surai gadis dipelukannya. Sebuah senyum tipis terlihat jelas dibibirnya.

"Maafkan aku.. Sakura.."

.

.

(^/_\^) (='_'= ) ( ^::^)

.

.

Beberapa hari berlalu sejak Gaara melepas Sakura untuk Sasuke, itulah hal yang sebenarnya terjadi. Berbeda dengan apa yang dianggap oleh Sasuke, ia masih menganggap bahwa Gaara adalah orang yang selalu merebut segala yang ia miliki, dan ia benci itu.

Dan hari ini Gaara terpilih sebagai salah satu siswa yang akan melakukan pertukaran pelajar ke Iwagakure. Siswa yang lainnya adalah Shikamaru yang harus ke Sunagakure selama 3 bulan.

Dan disuna jugalah Shikamaru bertemu Temari—kakak perempuan Gaara yang masih tinggal di Suna.

Sasuke sendiri sebagai salah satu siswa yang berprestasi bagus pada pelajaran, sebenarnya juga menjadi kanidat pertukaran pelajar kali ini.

Dan pihak sekolah sempat bingung menentukan antara Gaara atau Sasuke yang akan dikirim ken Iwagakure. namun karena sepekan terakhir ini Sasuke suka membolos dari jam pelajaran maka pihak sekolah memutuskan Gaara lah yang terpilih sebagai siswa pertukaran pelajar.

Ini bagus untuk Sasuke, ia jadi tak perlu berpisah lama dengan Sakura. Dan tentu bagus pula untuk Gaara sehingga dia bisa menata kembali hatinya yang baru saja hancur.

.

.

(^/_\^) (='_'= ) ( ^::^)

.

.

**_FLASH BACK OFF_**

**.**

**.**

"Yaa.. jadi begitulah ceritanya Suri-_chan_." Ujar Naruto mengakhiri ceritanya tentang masa lalu Sasuke, Gaara dan Sakura.

"Aa.. jadi begitu," suara Matsuri terdengar lesu.

"Hemm.. jangan kau pikirkan Matsuri-_chan_, itu masalah mereka. Tak ada kaitannya denganmu." Ujar Naruto mencoba menenangkan.

Naruto tak tau, bahwa masalah ini sangat berdampak bagi Matsuri.

'Bagaimana mungkin aku munyukai orang yang dibenci oleh _aniki _ku..?' Matsuri membatin.

"Ya, Naruto.. terima kasih atas ceritamu." Ujar Matsuri, tersenyum sambil berdiri dari kursinya. "Sudah 2 menit sejak bel masuk, kita harus segera kembali kekelas."

Naruto pun ikut bangun dan kembali ke kelas bersama Matsuri.

.

.

.

(^/_\^) TBC (='_'= ) ( ^::^)

.

.

.

Sebelumnya makasih buat yang udah REVIEW minat lagi ga? *tampang innocence

.

.

***Bacotan Saku.. ^_^**

.

.

Gomeeeennnn lama update -_- maaf ya minna belakangan ini Saku sibuk, jadi fic yang tinggal di edit ini terabaikan -_- *dasarpemalas!

Yo minna :D gimana nih chap 7 ini? Penuh dengan Flashback hehehe -_-

Ya jadi terungkap sudah kan rahasia saku selama ini.. Hemm puas minna..?

Oh ya saku juga mua jelasin, gini nih..

Itachi, Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto dan Matsuri.. mereka satu SD

Karena waktu SD Matsuri sering diledekin **anak angkat **sama temen-temennya, maka pas SMP Matsuri memutuskan untuk tak satu sekolah dengan kakak-kakaknya.

Dan di SMP, Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Tenten, Gaara, Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji, Sai dll.. adalah teman satu sekolah. Itachi juga dulunya sekolah ditepat yang sama tapi saat kejadian (sasusakugaa) Itachi sudah lulus.

Dan kini mereka semua satu sekolah lagi di SMA Konoha Global School

Saku harap semuanya mengerti, itu jugalah sebebnya hanya Sakura dan Naruto yang tau bahwa Matsuri bukan saudara kandung Sasuke. Sedangkan Ino, Tenten dan Hinata tak tau.

Saku harap saku dapat respon dari minna-san, ya biar saku semangat dan cepat selesain fic yang makin gaje ini -_-

Ada yang penasaran sama apa yang akan terjadi, apa Matsuri masih bisa dekat dengan Gaara, setelah tau apa yang terjadi dimasa lalu..

Yang mau lanjut, silahkan KODE nya deperti biasa.. 'Lanjuuuuttt'

Tinggalkan jejak **REVIEW **ya minna Please *puppy eyes no jutsu—maksa banget ini author -_-

Akhir kata arigatou ;)

SIGN

**Saku-chan NaruFhia**

27


	8. Chapter 8

15 Juli 2013

**CHAPTER 8**

**.**

**.**

**XXXXX BROTHER COMPLEKS XXXXXX**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya cuma numpang minjem**

**.**

**.**

**Author: Saku-chan NaruFhia**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Drama & Romance**

**.**

**.**

**Main char & usianya: Gaara (15), Sasuke (15), Itachi (17), Sakura (15), Matsuri (15), Naruto (15), Hinata (15), Shikamaru (15), Temari (16), Hana (17), dll**

**Warning: AU, OOC, gaje, Typo**

**.**

**.**

**Kalau kalian merasa pernah baca yang seperti ini, jangan anggap aku ngejiplak dari situ ya.. aku cinta karyaku sendiri.. ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat membaca^o^**

.

.

Chapter 8

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kini dikelas Matsuri sedang diisi dengan mata pelajaran Biologi yang diajarkan oleh Kurenai, seorang guru wanita cantik berambut hitam.

"Baiklah anak-anak, setelah kalian selesai mencatat. Ibu akan membacakan nama nama kelompok dalam tugas kelompok minggu ini." Ujar Kurinai dari depan kelas.

"Haaah~ tugas lagi~" terdengar Kiba mengeluh dari kursinya.

"Tugas kali ini apa bu ?" tanya Tenten semangat

"Hemm.. sesuai materi kita minggu ini, tugas kalian adalah mengamati mahkluk hidup disekitar kalian !" jawab Kurenai

"Aaa.. sepertinya sudah selesai mencatat semua bu, silahkan ibu sebutkan nama nama kelompoknya !" ujar salah seorang siswi berambut hitam panjang—Yukata.

"Ya baiklah, yang pertama Tenten.. kau dengan Sai."

"Ya bu !" jawab Tenten bersemangat.

"Shino dengan Yukata."

'_Siapa yang akan jadi kelompokku ya?'_ pikir Matsuri gelisah

"Hinata.. emm dengan Kiba."

"Matsuri.." ujar Kurenai terhenti, nampak sedikit berfikir..

Matsuri berkesiap mendengar namanya disebut..

"Kau dengan.." Kurenai mulai berkata lagi

'_Semoga bukan dengan Gaara, jangan Gaara, jangan Gaara.. kumohon'_ Matsuri membatin.

"Gaara," Lanjut Kurenai.

DEGH

'Oh tidaak~' Matsuri menundukan kepalanya lesu.. _'Apa yang harus kukatakan pada nii-chan. Kemarin aku sudah berbohong, sekarang bagaimana ?'_ ujarnya dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

Lapangan basket dijam istirahat kedua ini nampak ramai, banyak gadis gadis yang bersorak ramai dipinggir lapangan mengerumuni lapangan basket tersebut.

Ah ternyata tim basket yang diketuai oleh Sasuke sedang berlatih disana, memang sebentar lagi akan ada turnamen basket antar SMA se-Konoha. Mau tak mau mereka harus sering berlatih, bahkan menggunakan jam istirahat mereka untuk berlatih.

Dalam latihan kali ini Tim itu dibagi dalam dua kelompok, yang pertama Sasuke, Kiba, Lee, dan yang menjadi kapten adalah Sasuke.

Di kelompok kedua ada Gaara, Naruto, Shikamaru. dan Gaara lah kapten tim ini.

"Sasuke sebelah sini !" teriak Kiba dari sisi lapangan sambil melambaikan tangan meminta untuk mengoper bola padanya.

"Ayoo kawan semangaat !" kini teriakan Naruto yang terdengar memberi semangat pada timnya.

Nampak Sasuke mengibaskan poninya kebelakang, dan sontak membuat para gadis yang menonton latihan mereka berteriak histeris.

"Kyaaaa Sasukeeee.."

"Sasuke-kuuuuuunn"

"Cih, apa apaan sih mereka, tak tau Sasuke-kun itu milik ku, heuh?" Sakura mendumel sendiri, kesal melihat gadis gadis itu menyoraki nama kekasihnya.

"Sudahlah Sakura, kau harusnya sudah biasa dengan hal ini kan?" ucap Ino disebelahnya.

"Huh.. iya~" Tanggap Sakura malas.

Kini terlihat Gaara mendribel bola, menembus pertahanan tim yang sedang dipimpin oleh Sasuke.

"Ayooo Gaara-kuuuunn~" dukungan dari gadis-gadis dipinggir lapangan terdengar.

Sasuke mencoba menghadang dan saat mereka berhadapan dengan saling menatap tajam Gaara langsung mengoper bolanya kesamping dan ada Naruto disana yang menerima operan dari Gaara.

Naruto langsung melompat melakukan tembakan kearah ring. Yup dan bola masuk.

"Hebat kau Naruto !" seru Lee dari tengah lapangan dan beberapa gadis pun ikut bersorak. Padahal timnya kemasukan tapi Lee tetap senang saat temannya bisa memasukan bola.

Namun ternyata Naruto tak bisa mengendalikan keseimbangannya saat melompat tadi dan begitu kakinya kembali mendarat, dia oleng dan terjatuh. sepertinya kakinya sedikit terkilir.

"_Kuso_ kakiku." Naruto mengumpat masih sambil terduduk dan memegang kakinya yang sulit digerakan.

Kiba dan Shikamaru pun menghampiri Naruto diikuti Lee yang sedikit berlari dari ujung lapangan, "Kau tidak apa-apa Naruto ?" tanya Shikamaru.

Sasuke dan Gaara yang masih adu deathglare pun menoleh melihat Naruto yang kini sedang dikerumuni tim basket mereka. Sasuke berjalan menuju Naruto diikuti Gaara dari belakang.

"Kau kenapa, Dobe ?" kini Sasuke yang bertanya.

"_Kuso_, sepertinya kakiku terkilir." Jawab Naruto, sambil mengernyit menahan sakit.

"Naruto-_kun_, Naru-" Seorang gadis berambut panjang menghampiri kerumunan pemain basket tersebut. "ah astaga~ kau tidak apa apa Naruto-kun ?" tanya gadis itu seraya berjongkok didepan Naruto.

"Ah, aku tidak apa apa Shion-_nee_." jawab Naruto sambil menunjukan cengiran khasnya.

"Hey, sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku kakak !" ujar Shion dengan nada seolah kesal.

"Ah iya gomen ne, Shion," Naruto tersenyum canggung.

Yang lain melihatnya hanya memutar bola mata bosan, "Hey sudahlah, ayo kuantar kau ke UKS Naruto !" ujar Kiba mulai jengah.

"Ah tidak usah Kiba, biar aku saja yang mengantar Naruto-_kun_ ke UKS. Kalian lanjutkan saja latihannya." Shion tersenyum manis sambil merangkul Naruto, membantunya untuk berdiri. Gaara yang melihatnya pun ikut membantu Naruto berdiri dari sisi berbeda.

"Kau tak apa Naruto ?" tanya Gaara

"Sudah ku bilang, paling ini hanya terkilir biasa, kau tenang saja Gaara di turnamen nanti aku pasti sudah sembuh." Ujar Naruto semangat meyakinkan yang lain.

"Bukan itu," Naruto mengernyit bingung dengan perkataan Gaara selanjutnya. Lalu Gaara melirik ke arah Shion. Naruto pun mengerti maksud Gaara.

"Ah, biarkanlah.." jawab Naruto malas.

Selanjutnya Naruto meninggalkan lapangan bersama Shion yang menggelayut ditangan Naruto untuk membantunya berjalan menuju UKS.

(^/_\^) (='_'= ) ( ^::^)

Sementara dikantin nampak Hinata dan Tenten tengah berbincang sambil meminum Moca Float dihadapan mereka.

"Hey apa si Naruto itu tidak apa-apa?" ujar seorang gadis berambut hitam pendek pada teman disebelahnya sambil berjalan melewati meja Tenten dan Hinata.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya teman si gadis berambut hitam tadi.

"Bodoh kau, tadi dia kan jatuh saat bermain basket !" ujar si gadis berambut hitam lagi sambil terus berlalu dari kantin.

"Kau dengar itu Hinata ?" tanya Tenten, menatap lekat Hinata yang sedikit terkejut mendengar dua siswi yang baru saja berlalu.

"Ah.. i-iya Tenten.." ujarnya masih agak terkejut, "Naruto-kun, jatuh?"

"Kau harus melihatnya Hinata, bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu pada Naruto?" ujar Tenten mencoba memberi saran.

"Ah ja-jangan sampai terjadi apa-apa dengannya Tenten.." Hinata nampak cemas.

"Kalau begitu sana pergi, dan lihat keadaannya !" titah Tenten.

Hinata menatap ragu kearah Tenten, "Sudahlah tinggalkan saja aku ! aku masih harus mengabiskan 2 mangkuk ramen ini dulu." Ujar Tenten yang mengerti maksud Hinata.

"Ba-baiklah, aku pergi dulu, Tenten."

"Hemm.." Tenten tersenyum penuh arti melihat kepergian Hinata yang semakin menjauh dari kantin.

Dari berjalan biasa Hinata mulai mempercepat langkahnya, dan rasa cemas serta khawatir terhadap Naruto makin memburu jantunganya untuk berdebar lebih kencang. Pikirannya tak lepas dari bayang Naruto dan pertanyaan 'bagaimana kondisi Naruto?' terus berputar hebat dipikirannya.

Itu semua membuat langkahnya semakin cepat hingga ia sedikit berlari kecil disepanjang koridor menuju lapangan basket yang berada dibelakang gedung sekolah.

Hingga langkahnya sapai disebuah belokan koridor, dan..

BUKH

"Kyaa.. "

"Aduh," Hinata meringis menahan sakit dibokongnya, dan saat dia dongakan kepalanya menatap siapa yang telah ia tabrak. Matanya membulat, amat terkejut dengan dua orang dihadapannya.

Dua orang itu pun tak kalah terkejutnya dengan Hinata. "Astaga.. kau baik-baik saja Hinata-_chan_ ?" tanya seorang pemuda yang berada dirangkulan seorang gadis disebelahnya.

"Na..Naruto-_kun _?" suara Hinata pelan lebih persis sebuah Gumaman.

Naruto—pemuda tersebut mengulurkan tangannya, berniat membantu Hinata untuk berdiri. Namun sebuah tangan lain dengan cepat menarik tangan Hinata yang baru saja akan menggapai uluran tangan Naruto.

Shion—gadis yang merangkul Naruto, dengan cepat menarik tangan Hinata untuk membantunya berdiri, nampaknya Shion tak membiarkan Naruto untuk membantu Hinata tadi.

"Astaga, jangan berlari dikoridor ya, lain kali !" Ujar Shion memperingati dengan nada selembut mungkin.

"_Go-gomen_ ne Shion _senpai_." Hinata hanya menundukan kepala, hatinya makin bergemuruh hebat. Rasa cemas yang tadinya membucah kini tergantikan dengan rasa sakit yang amat sangat karena melihat Naruto bersama gadis lain.

Apalagi saat teringat dengan perkataan Ino tempo hari, bahwa Naruto sedang dekat dengan gadis ini—Shion.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Hinata_-chan_ ?" tanya Naruto lagi, raut cemas nampak diwajahnya.

Hinata hanya menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban, masih sambil menundukan kepalanya. Ragu untuk menatap kedua orang dihadapannya.

Naruto hanya menatap sendu gadis dengan surai indigo dihadapannya itu, ia mulai mengerti sikap Hinata kini. Teringat pula dengan perkataan Ino tempo hari. Sempat bertanya-tanya apa benar Hinata menyukainya?

"Ah, sudahlah Naruto-_kun_. Sepertinya dia tidak apa-apa." Ujar Shion membuyarkan pemikiran Naruto dan Hinata. "Kita harus segera ke UKS kan ?" lanjutnya.

Naruto masih menatap Hinata yang menundukan kepalanya dengan cemas. Namun tarikan Shion pada lengannya membuatnya mau tak mau ikut bergerak menjauh dari hadapan Hinata.

Disaat Naruto dan Shion menjauh, Hinata mulai mengangkat kepalanya, menatap punggung Naruto yang makin menjauh dan menghilang dibelokan koridor.

Hinata memegang dadanya yang tersa sesak, Sungguh melihat kedekatan Naruto dengan Shion membuat hati Hinata seperti dicubit, pilu dan sakit rasanya..

(^/_\^) (='_'= ) ( ^::^)

"Hey Hana pinjamkan aku yang itu unn !" seru Deidara sambil berusaha merebut sebuah Komik dari tangan Hana.

"Tidak bisa, aku baru membelinya kemarin, dan sekarang aku baru akan membacanya. Bisa kah kalian diam !" Hana menarik Komik yang ada ditangannya berusaha menghindari dari jangkauan Deidara.

"Huh kau ini pelit sekali unn." Deidara nampak kecewa, pandangannya beralih pada Sasori yang ada disebelahnya "Hey Sasori danna, kita ke kantin yuk haus nih unn." Ajaknya.

"Tidak mau." Jawab Sasori ketus.

"Huaaahh kalian menyebalkan unn.." Deidara frustasi dengan dua teman yang sedang duduk bersamanya disebuah bangku taman belakang sekolahnya. Pandangnya tiba tiba terpaku dengan dua sosok yang berapa agak jauh didepannya.

Dibalik sebuah tembok samping gedung sekolah, nampak sosok pemuda berambut raven panjang terkuncir, sedang berhadapan dengan sesosok gadis berambut biru.

"Loh.. itu Itachi kan ?" Deidara menajamkan matanya untuk memastikan penglihatannya

Hana dan Sasori pun ikut memandang kearah pandang Deidara, "Sedang apa dia ?" tanya Sasori menanggapi

"Gadis itu Konan ya ?" tanya Deidara lagi, "Sedang apa mereka..?"

Hana hanya menatap nanar Itachi dan Konan dari kejauhan, nampak raut tak suka diwajahnya.

"Entahlah bukan urusanku," jawab Sasori cuek.

"Haah Sasori danna, kau cuek sekali unn.."

(^/_\^) (='_'= ) ( ^::^)

"Matsuri.."

Panggilan Gaara menghentikan langkah Matsuri dan Itachi yang sedang berjalan menuju parkiran sekolah.

Matsuri pun menoleh diikuti Itachi disebelahnya, "Ga.. a-ada apa?" Matsuri berusaha menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

"Mengenai tugas kelompok itu, kapan kita akan mulai ?" tanya Gaara.

"Ah.. kalian masih mengerjakan tugas kelompok kemarin ?" tanya Itachi, mengingat Matsuri kemarin bilang ia mengerjakan tugas kelompok.

"Aaa Ah i iya nii-chan hehe.." jawab Matsuri agak kikuk.

"Kapan akan kalian kerjakan ?" tanya Itachi lagi.

Matsuri dengan ragu menatap Gaara dengan tatapan bertanya, "Terserah kau." Jawab Gaara yang mengerti maksud tatapan Matsuri

"Hn, kalau begitu sekarang saja !" ujar Itachi cepat, lalu dia merangkul pundak Gaara. "Sekarang kau yang harus kerumah kami !" ujarnya kemudian

Itachi masih mengira Matsuri kemarin kerumah Gaara untuk mengerjakan tugas.

"Ah ta..tapi _nii._. _nii-chan_.." Matsuri agak ragu.

"Ayo !" nampak Itachi tak memperdulikan Matsuri yang ingin mengelak.

Gaara sendiri hanya diam saja seolah menurut.

'_Bagaimana ini..?'_ benak Matsuri cemas.

Mereka pun kembali berjalan menuju parkiran, nampak Sasuke sudah melajukan motornya menjauh menuju gerbang sekolah dengan Sakura yang ada diboncengannya.

(^/_\^) (='_'= ) ( ^::^)

"Bagaimana kami bisa berkonsentrasi kalau _nii-chan_ terus menatap kami dengan tatapan seperti itu ?" seru Matsuri frustasi dalam satu tarikan nafas.

"Kerjakan saja tugasmu !" ujar Sasuke cuek.

Sasuke benar benar shok saat mendapati Gaara ada dirumahnya sepulang ia mengantar Sakura tadi. Kini mereka sedang berada dihalaman belakang kediaman Uchiha. Sasuke sejak tadi hanya duduk dibangku taman sambil mengawasi kegiatan Gaara dan Matsuri.

'_Huh dasar menyebalkan.' _dumel Matsuri dalam hati dengan wajah kesal.

Lalu Matsuri kembali memperhatikan sarang lebah yang ada dihadapannya, "Hati-hati Matsuri, jika mereka merasa terganggu mereka akan sangat berbahaya." Gaara dengan datar memperingati.

Kini Matsuri dan Gaara sedang mengamati sarang lebah yang ada dipohon besar yang tumbuh dihalaman belakang kediaman Uchiha.

Matsuri sedikit merona karena diperhatikan oleh Gaara.

"Ehemm.." namun deheman keras dari Sasuke sontak merusak suasanya hati Matsuri.

"Ayolah _nii-chan_, kalau kau terus begitu kami tidak akan bisa menyelesaikan tugas ini !" seru Matsuri pada Sasuke yang hanya memandang datar kearah mereka.

"Aku hanya sedang melihat sarang lebah dipohon itu." Sasuke asal menanggapi.

'_Alasan yang buruk..'_ batin Matsuri _sweatdrop_.

"Engh haaah.." terdengar lenguhan dan buangan nafas panjang dari Itachi yang baru saja muncul dari beranda belakang rumah. Nampak ia sedang merenggangkan ototnya dengan mengakat kedua tangannya keudara.

"Wah disini kau rupanya Sasuke.." ujar Itachi saat melihat Sasuke yang masih sedang menatap kearah Matsuri dan Gaara, tanpa menghiraukan Itachi yang muncul.

Sasuke kemudian hanya melirik sedikit kearah Itachi dan kembali menatap Matsuri.

"Ayo kita membantu _kaa-san_, memindahkan beberapa barang !" seru Itachi.

"Tidak mau !" tolak Sasuke cepat.

"Ayolah _otouto_, enak saja kau malas-malasan disini sementara aku capek sendiri." Kini Itachi sedikit memaksa.

"Aku bilang aku tidak mau, _baka_ !" ujar Sasuke ketus.

"Kau ini !" geram Itachi yang ternyata sudah berada dihadapan Sasuke dengan tatapan mengerikannya yang dibilanng Deidara adalah _Mangekyou Sharingan_. tak menyangka Itachi menggunakan tatapan itu untuk Sasuke.

Sasuke sedikit bergidik melihatnya, kemudian ia menghela nafas "Tsk, kau mengganggu !" ujar Sasuke seraya beranjak meninggalkan Itachi.

Itachi hanya tersenyum puas karena berhasil mengajak Sasuke.

"Ayolah kita bantu _kaa-san_, my lovely _otouto_..~" seru Itachi seraya menyusul Sasuke dari belakang.

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu !" tegas Sasuke tak suka.

Setelah kepergian Sasuke dan Itachi dari sana, kini tinggalah Matsuri dan Gaara yang masih mengamati sarang lebah. Matsuri bertugas mencatat segala yang Gaara sebutkan dan ia lihat disana.

Satu jam kemudian..

"Sepertinya ini sudah cukup." Ujar Gaara sambil mengamati catatan yang Matsuri catat tadi, "Hanya tinggal menyalinnya saja." Ujarnya kemudian.

"Gaara.."

"Hmm?" Gaara bergumam menanggapi Matsuri tanpa memalingkan matanya dari catatan tadi, _green sea_-nya tampak bergerak membaca setiap tulisan yang ada.

"Anu, aku.. aku tau masalahmu dengan Sasuke-_nii_.?"

Perkataan Matsuri sontak menghentikan kegiatan membaca Gaara, "Masalah ?" Gaara mngernyit bingung, masih tak berpaling dari catatan ditangannya.

"I iya, saat kalian SMP dulu.." jawab Matsuri agak ragu.

"Aa.. lalu ?"

"Tidak apa, hanya saja.. hubungan kalian nampak masih kurang baik hingga sekarang.."

"..." Gaara tak bergeming, ia memilih melanjutkan kegiatan membacanya yang sempat tertunda tadi.

'_Kenapa dia diam saja? Apa aku salah bicara ?'_ pikir Matsuri bingung.

"apa.. aku mengucapkan hal yang salah..?" tanya Matsuri ragu.

Hening sejenak hingga Gaara menghentikan kegiatan membacanya..

Gaara menghela nafasnya, lalu ia menyerahkan catatan yang selesai ia baca pada Matsuri. "Salinlah !" perintahnya sambil berjalan menuju bangku taman yang tadi diduduki Sasuke.

Matsuri menerima catatan itu dan berjalan menyusul Gaara, kemuadian ia duduk dihadapan Gaara sambil mulai menyalin catatannya tadi, mengetikannya ke laptop yang ada dimeja dihadapannya.

Sementara Gaara hanya duduk memperhatikan.

"Maaf.." ujar Matsuri pelan

Gaara mengerutkan dahinya, nampak bingung.

"Jika tadi aku salah bicara.." lanjut Matsuri masih sambil terus mengetik catatannya.

"Tidak, tak perlu minta maaf, tidak ada yang salah.."

"Tapi.."

"Ini bukan masalahmu.. jadi lupakanlah." Titahnya memotong perkataan Matsuri.

Selanjutnya Matsuri hanya diam dan meneruskan ketikannya, walau hatinya terasa tak enak, dan ingin segera mengakhiri momen menyesakan ini..

Setelah agak lama keduanya terdiam, Gaara melirik ke jam hitam yang ada dipergelangan tanganya.

"Sudah hapir malam, aku harus pulang.." ujarnya sambil bangun dari bangku yang ia duduki.

Matsuri menghentikan kegiatan mengetiknya, lalu ia tekan tombol save pada hasil ketikannya tadi di _Microsoft Word_

"Baiklah, ayo kuantar sampai depan.."

Selanjutnya mereka berjalan memasuki rumah, bermaksud ingin pamit dengan Mikoto.

"Matsuri-_chan_, bisa bantu _kaa-san_ menyiapkan makan malam..?" seru Mikoto saat ia melihat Matsuri jalan mendekat kearahnya.

"Eh Gaara-_kun_, kalian sudah selesai kan dengan tugas kalian ?" tanyanya saat melihat Gaara yang berjalan dibelakang Matsuri.

"Iya _kaa-san,_ aku akan membantumu nanti, tapi Gaara ingin pamit pulang dulu.." jawab Matsuri

Dirumah besar kediaman Uchiha ini memang ada beberapa pembantu, tapi mereka hanya bertugas membersihkan dan mengurus rumah saja, sementara untuk urusan memasak Mikoto lebih suka memasak sendiri untuk keluarganya jika memang ia sempat. Lagi pula keluarganya memang lebih senang dengan masakannya yang sangat lezat.

"Loh, Gaara-kun sudah mau pulang, kenapa tidak makan malam disini saja ?" tanya Mikoto, lalu ia mematikan kompornya dan berjalan mendekat ke Matsuri dan Gaara.

"Tidak, terima kasih bi. Saya tidak ingin merepotkan.." tolak Gaara halus.

Mikoto menggeleng, "Hemm tidak tidak, bibi akan sangat senang jika kau mau menerima ajakan bibi ini." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

"Sudahlah iya-kan saja, kau tidak akan menyesal, karena masakan _kaa-san_ ku ini sangat lezat haha.." Itachi tiba-tiba muncul dan langsung merangkul pundak Gaara.

Matsuri hanya menghela nafasnya melihat sikap _kaa-san_ dan _nii-chan_ nya ini.

"Hahaha kau bisa saja Ita-_kun_, masakan _kaa-san_ biasa saja kok." Mikoto merendahkan dirinya karena merasa tak enak dipuji oleh putra sulungnya, "Loh, dimana Sasu-_kun_..?" tanyanya pada Itachi.

Itachi hanya mengangkat bahunya tanda ia tak tahu.

"Hemm ya sudah, kalian tunggu sebentar ya, _kaa-san_ dan Matsuri akan menyelesaikan masakannya sebentar lagi." Ujarnya seraya menuju kompor yang tadi sempat terabaikan, Matsuri mengikuti dan langsung membantu Mikoto memasak makan malam mereka.

"Yasudah kita tunggu dihalaman belakang saja.." ujar Itachi sambil mengajak Gaara meninggalkan dapur dan menuju halaman belakang.

Kini Gaara dan Itachi duduk berhadapan dibangku dihalaman belangan kediaman Uchiha..

"Aku tau, kau punya masalah dengan Sasuke.." tanpa basa-basi Itachi langsung membuka topik pembicaraan.

Gaara terkesiap mendengar ucapan Itachi, "Hm.." gumamnya merespon.

"Tapi aku tak tau, apa yang membuat Matsuri jadi berbeda belakangan ini," Ujar Itachi menambahkan.

Gaara mengernyit bingung, sedikit mengerutkan dahinya sambil menatap Itachi.

"Apapun yang terjadi, aku harap masalahmu dengan Sasuke segera berakhir.." Itachi kemudia tersenyum tipis.

Gaara kini mengerti maksud Itachi, dia pun hanya sedikit menarik sudut bibirnya. "Hm, aku tau.."

"Hooyy Itachi.." seruan terdengar dari kejauhan, terlihat dua pemuda berjalan mendekat kearah Itachi dan Gaara.

"Sedang apa kalian..?" tanya Itachi sinis.

"Haaah kau ini, teman baik mu datang malah sinis begitu," dumel Deidara, saat sudah sampai dihadapan Itachi.

Sasori sendiri langsung duduk disebelah Itachi, "Dia yang mengajakku mampir kesini." Ujarnya dengan sikap santainya.

"Yaa kebetulan kami lewat sini, jadi kuputuskan untuk mampir mengunjungi temanku yang paling baik unn." Deidara ikur duduk disebelah Gaara.

"Jujur sajalah, seperti biasakan.." Itachi memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Ya, dia bilang ingin menumpang makan malam dirumah mu !" jawab Sasori malas.

"Huh, kau ini jujur sekali sih Sasori _danna_.." Deidara _sweatdrop_ sendiri jadinya.

Itachi hanya menghela nafasnya, melihat temannya yang memang suka menumpang makan malam dirumahnya, entah karena memang keadaan atau memanng ia menyukai masakan Mikoto.

Deidara menoleh kesebelahnya, "Loh, apa yang kau lakukan disini unn.." Deidara baru sadar ada sosok lain diantara mereka, kemudian ia menatap Itachi dengan penuh tanya karena tak dapat jawaban dari Gaara.

"Tadi dia mengerjakan tugas sekolah bersama Suri-chan." Jawab Itachi.

"Oh.." Deidara hanya manggut-manggut mengerti.

"Eh, ada yang lupa kutanyakan padamu." Ujar Deidara pada Itachi.

"Hn ?" Itachi mengerutkan dahinya.

"Tadi siang apa yang kau lakukan dengan Konan ?"

Itachi tak menjawab, pikirannya malah kembali mengingat perkataan Konan padanya siang tadi saat jam istirahat.

Sekelibat-kelibat perkataan konan melintas dipikirannya..

'_Maaf,'_

'_Aku sungguh menyesal,'_

'_Bisakah kita mulai lagi dari awal ?'_

'_Aku tak akan membuatmu kecewa untuk kedua kalinya'_

"Hey kalian.. makanannya sudah siap, ayo masuk !" seruan Matsuri dari ambang pintu beranda belakang, membuyarkan lamunan Itachi.

Keempat pemuda itu pun menoleh, "Iya, kami segera datang Suri-_chan_.." jawab Deidara bersemangat, lalu Deidara kembali menatap Itachi.

"Hey kau tak menjawab pertanyaanku unn.." Deidara nampak kesal, sementara Itachi hanya diam dan beranjak dari kursinya menuju kedalam rumahnya, diikuti tiga pemuda lainnya—Deidara, Gaara dan Sasori. Deidara masih merengutkan wajahnya kesal dengan sikap cuek Itachi.

Sesampainya diruang makan kediaan Uchiha, nampak Sasuke sudah duduk dengan tenang dikursinya, lalu ada Matsuri pula disebelahnya, dan Mikoto diujung meja makan.

"_Tou-san_ tak bisa makan malam dirumah lagi, eh?" tanya Itachi seraya menarik kursi dan kemudian mendudukinya

"Ya, _tou-san_ mu sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini.." jawab Mikoto, "Ayo silahkan duduk, Gaara-_kun_, Sasori-_kun_, Deidara-_kun_ !"ujarnya saat melihat tiga pemuda yang masih berdiri dibelakang Itachi.

Sasuke sendiri terlihat tak suka dengan kehadiran tiga pemuda yang dianggapnya tak penting dan menyusahkan itu, terutama pada.. Gaara.

"Wah.. bibi masak apa ?" tanya Deidara sambil menatap masakan yang berjajar diatas meja, kemudian ia duduk di sebelah Itachi diikuti Sasori dan Gaara yang menempati kursi yang masih kosong.

"Sup tomat kesukaan Sasuke-_kun_ dan kari.." jawab Mikoto sambil menyendok sup tomatnya untuk Sasuke.

"Wah.. pasti enak bi.." Deidara terlihat sudah tak sabar menyantap hidangan dihadapannya, ia memang suka sekali dengan setiap masakan Mikoto. Makanya sudah bukan hal yang heran jika ia sengaja datang untuk makan malam dirumah Itachi seperti kali ini.

"Ittadaikimasu.." seru Matsuri dan Deidara berbarengan

Makan malam pun terlihat berjalan hikmat dengan dihiasi canda gurau sesekali karena tak ada Fugaku Uchiha, jika ada beliau pasti mereka akan makan dengan tenang tanpa suara. Karena Fugaku sangat tak suka acara makan diselingi dengan pembicaraan tak berguna baginya.

.

.

.

"Baiklah bi, kami pulang dulu.." ujar Sasori sambil berojigi, berpamitan pada Mikoto, diikuti oleh Gaara dan Deidara.

"Ya kalian hati-hati ya.." Mikoto tersenyum lembut, "Lain waktu mampir lagi ya."

"Dengan senang hati bibi.." ujar Deidara bersemangat.

Dibelakang Mikoto, Itachi hanya memutar bola matanya 'huh.. itu sih maumu.' Dengusnya dalam hati.

"Terima kasih untuk makan malamnya bi." Ujar Gaara.

"Ya.. sama-sama," sebuah senyuman lembut tak pernah pudar dari bibir Mikoto.

Lalu mereka pun pergi meninggalkan kediaman Uchiha dengan kendaraan mereka masing-masing. Gaara dengan motornya dan Deidara dengan mobil sport milik Sasori.

(^/_\^) (='_'= ) ( ^::^)

.

.

.

Esok malamnya, dikediaman Uchiha yang tenang ini, nampak suasana yang tak biasa. Uchiha Fugaku sang kepala keluarga nampak terlihat diantara ketiga anaknya dan istrinya Mikoto ada disebelanya.

Mereka sedang menghabiskan waktu sehabis makan malam, dengan menonton film dari CD yang baru dibeli Itachi tadi sepulang sekolah,

Film tentang action yang jadi favorite mereka.

"_Tou-san_.." panggil Matsuri, memecah keseriusan Fugaku dalam menonton film.

"Hn ?"

"Tentang acara liburanku akhir pekan ini bagaimana ?" tanya Matsuri.

Sasuke yang awalnya fokus pada film dilayar LED dihadapannya ikut mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan pertanyaan Matsuri pada tou-san nya.

"Aa soal itu, memang mau kemana ?" tanya Fugaku sambil menoleh menatap putri satu-satunya itu.

"Kata pihak sekolah kita akan kepantai, Tou-san." Jawab Matsuri.

Mikoto yang mendengar kata 'pantai' sontak menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Wah pasti menyenangkan, aku boleh ikut tidak ya..?" ujar Itachi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar TV LED dihadapannya.

"Tentu saja tidak, nii-chan kan kelas 3." Jawab Matsuri.

Itachi hanya menghela nafasnya panjang, nampak kecewa.

"Tentu boleh.." ucapan Fugaku membuat Mikoto menoleh cepat kearah suaminya dengan tatapan terkejut.

"tapi kau harus hati-hati, dan jangan jauh dari _aniki_ mu !" ucap Fugaku tegas dengan suara beratnya.

"Hn, tentu.." Matsuri tersenyum senang.

Mikoto masih nampak khawatir lalu dia memegang lengan suaminya, Fugaku menoleh menatap istrinya yang ada disisi kanannya, Fugaku kemudian memegang tangan Mikoto yang memengang lenganya. Matanya yang menatap sang istri seolah berkata 'tak perlu cemas'

"Jangan membuatku repot disana nanti !" ucap Sasuke memperingati.

"Huh.. iya Sasuke-_nii_ tenang saja." Dengus Matsuri sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Oh iya, kalian berapa hari disana?" tanya Mikoto.

"Dua hari semalam, _kaa-san_." Matsuri menjawab, "Minggu sore kita sudah pulang."

"Wah.. kalau begitu banyak yang harus kau siapkan ya Suri-_chan_. Kalian berangkat hari Sabtu pagi kan?" Mikoto menjentikan jari telunjuknya didagunya, nampak seolah berpikir. "Sekarang sudah hari Kamis.. sebentar lagi ya.."

"Iya kaa-san, hah.. aku jadi tak sabar.." ujar Matsuri riang.

.

.

.

(^/_\^) TBC (='_'= ) ( ^::^)

.

.

.

.

*Bacotan Saku-chan ^_^

Yosh ! akhirnya selesai juga chap 8 unn :D *yip yip hooorreeeeee

Gak kaya chap 7 kemarin yang ngabisin 28 halaman, sekarang di chap 8 ini Cuma 20 halaman minna..

Saku ngerasa kurang dapet feel di chap ini, iya gak sih minna? :/

Kalo iya, gomen ne

Saku terus berusaha meningkatkan kemampuan agar lebih baik lagi hehe

Oh iya, ada yang penasaran ga sih sama Apa yang terjadi antara Konan dan Itachi..?

Terus gimana ya sama Hinata yang sakit hati melihat kedekatan Naruto dengan Shion?

Hemm kedekatan antara Matsuri dengan Gaara?

Atau masalah Sasuke dengan Gaara yang uhh RIBET -_- ?

Ayoooo gimana nih –KONAITAHANA- dan –SHINARUHINA- ?

Kalo penasaran silahkan tinggalkan jejak **REVIEW**

Silahkan tuangkan pendapat kalian tentang chap ini ya minna-san

Review kalian sangat membantu untuk semangat dan membangun mood saku ^_^

dan makasih juga buat yang udah Review di Fic ini :* love you all..

Akhir kata Arigatou ;)

.

.

Sign

Saku-chan NaruFhia

23


End file.
